Dreaming Of You
by gooddame
Summary: Au stories mostly one shots or few parters. Always Klaroline. Ideas welcome! And as usual Klaus and Caroline falling in love in different ways over and over again. :))
1. Coffe Scrawls

There she was again Caroline, not sweetheart, not love but Caroline waiting three people behind the front of the line where he was currently taking orders.

He smiled when he caught her eye making her smile back even as she looked away, he took the name of the customer and called next.

He grabbed the small regular coffee cup she would inevitably order and picked up the permanent marker by the register.

Typing in her order so it would be ready he smiled as politely as he could at the next customer who was waiting his turn to order

"Just give it a minute to boot," he said messing with the register's buttons unnecessarily as he bout time with his marker.

He finished setting her cup down in the order line as he went to his next customer and the one after smiling when he heard her name be called a few feet away from him.

She looked up from her phone her eyes darting to his face with an arched brow that told him she knew that was him.

He steadily eyed her even as he spoke with his customer who had returned to add something to their order when the transaction had settled she approached the order line.

"You didn't have to do that," she said pulling money from her wallet as he reached over grabbing her order and setting it in front of her.

Their hands touched as she reached for it, "But I did, you're running late," he said his finger tapping her watch as he took his hand away.

"I am," she said passing him a bill, "Keep the change," she told him as she sipped carefully from her throwaway cup, "Tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow," he said in return as he gave her the receipt watching her walk away again he returned to the rest of his shift happy to be off at noon.

* * *

Caroline smiled to herself as she walked past the coffee shop window watching him work as she carefully removed the heat protector to see what he had in store for her today.

He drew her eyes this time the moment her eyes locked with his, she smiled to herself as she walked faster to work sliding the cup back into the heat protector.

Every day for three months he'd done it, no reason, no follow up just because he could she supposed but it still made her day a little brighter.

At lunch she walked past the coffee shop spotting him untying his apron and setting it on a hook behind the counter.

On instinct she went inside flustered when he turned his head at the sound of the bell he grinned to her as he grabbed a button up from some place she couldn't see.

"Can I get you something," a woman behind the counter said drawing her attention away from him as she shook her head in response.

Embarrassed she went for the door, "Is there anything I can do for you Caroline,' he said from right behind her making her pause with her hand on the door.

"That's the first time you've said my name," she said as she turned her head to look at him he smiled as she did his hand coming to her back.

"It is," he agreed as he walked her outside, "It's also the first time you've come in here while I'm off the clock," he observed as they stood outside in the sun.

"I don't know why I went inside I just," she said quickly making him smile instead of the irritated looks she got usually when that happened.

"Would you like to have lunch with me," he asked when she paused looking just as nervous before his eyes followed hers, "Not coffee," he said making her laugh.

"I'd like that," she replied tossing her hair back delighted as his fingers briefly touched her hand it wasn't an accident especially not after it happened again.

"Could I hold your hand," he asked seriously unsure Caroline nodded not trusting herself to speak he locked his fingers in hers gently his thumb sliding over her knuckles once.

"I know this great little place that serves brunch," she said as they turned the corner Klaus smiled agreeing with her happy to go wherever she wanted.


	2. Waking Up To You

She jolted herself awake feeling a warm body pressed against her she turned her head as she felt her sleep shirt up above her stomach.

She found Klaus with his arms wrapped at her waist and cursed before she shoved him waking him up, "Did we sleep together," she asked in a panic.

Klaus winced at the sunlight as he rubbed his eyes, "I think you would have remembered that," he replied hoarsely still half-asleep.

"Really Ken doll?" she said pushing him once more but softer this time as she untangled their legs and he took his hands away from her bare skin.

"We didn't," he said with a bob of his head as he sat up mildly offended by the name calling, "You were drunk and I tried to put you to bed."

"Oh crap," she said as she remembered, "And I almost molested you," she recalled as she climbed out of his bed tugging down his shirt until it passed her knees.

"I have to go," she told him as she found her jeans on the floor and tugged them on before pushing her hair back and up into a messy bun.

Klaus smiled as he turned over on his stomach hearing her shuffle around his room for the clothes she stripped herself of last night.

"Tell Rebekah hello for me," he mumbled as he let sleep take over his mind once more hearing her mumble a goodbye as she left.

* * *

"Why are you wearing the same thing," Rebekah asked as she hugged and kissed her hello looking over last night's clothing with distaste.

"Because your brother," Caroline said feeling her friend's grip tighten on her shoulders, "Let me bunk with him from how sloshed I was after you left me."

"Oh thank the heavens I thought he'd actually said something," Rebekah replied more to herself than to her making Caroline feel a bit confused.

"Said something," she said, "About what," she inquired with a concerned brow making her friend's smile drop as her ramblings finished.

"Nothing," she said stepping back, "Just that he has some feelings for you but I already told him," she continued though Caroline didn't hear the rest.

She was at a loss, Klaus was as close a friend to her as Rebekah, he had held her through some of her worst break ups and helped her sooth most of the hangovers after.

"How long ago did he tell you this," she asked this time holding onto her shoulders, "Rebekah this is very important."

"A few weeks ago," Rebekah said confused, "Wait, you like my brother back," she almost screeched as Caroline absorbed the information.

"I have to head back to your brother's," she said speeding off down the path she had just come from, "Don't call us," she yelled behind her.

* * *

"Klaus," she called upon entering the apartment once more hearing him reply in the bedroom still she grinned dropping her stuff on the couch.

"Aren't you late?" he said tugging a pillow over his head in the hopes of more sleep giving her an incredible view of his bare back all the way to where his jeans started.

"I was, I changed my plans," she said as she slowed down crawling up the bed she had just left watching him shift to look at her.

"Do you mind scooting over," she asked enjoying the surprise that registered over his features as she pulled her sweater over her head and lay down in her camisole.

"Not at all," he replied as he gave her some of his blanket feeling her push herself against him feeling her hair against his cheek.

His hand found its way under shirt making her smile against his shoulder as she nudged him urging him on, "Any particular reason you came back," he inquired.

He felt her shiver against his skin as his fingers splayed out over her lower back, "there were a few," she responded almost hazily as her hand stroked his cheek.

"One in particular stands out though," she told him as she pushed herself up on her elbow so she hovered over him, "I wanted to see what this felt like."

Klaus wasn't left to wonder for long as her lips met his her hand that once touched his cheek now gripped his curls as he moaned into her mouth.

His tongue dove gently into her mouth sliding against her own as his hands held her sides squeezing her hips as he pushed her over him.

Her leg came over his front setting herself right above him as she rocked her hips making him groan his hand diving between them to undo her jean's button.

She whimpered into his mouth as she felt his finger nails scrap across her skin brushing her tense muscles making her stomach flutter.

Her hand ran down his hard chest very slowly teasing his nipple as she traced the lines of his muscles before biting his lip in surprise.

He smiled as she sucked on his bottom lip in apology not needing one from her as he sat them up in the bed their bodies gliding against one another in a delicious way.

His hands cradled her face, his thumbs brushing her cheeks, "What's brought this on," he asked as he kissed her lips once more wanting to hear her reply.

She laughed as she rubbed herself against him her whole body meeting Klaus' as she latched her arms around his neck almost making his eyes roll back.

"Last night I told you how I felt and you brushed me off," she dais as she felt his hips rock against her, "This morning I figured out why."

"Rebekah," he said light dawning in his eyes, "I can't begin to tell you how happy I am she was wrong about your sentiments."

"I can feel how happy you are," she murmured against his lips as she teasingly rotated her hips over his, "I told her not to call us."

"I fell for a clever one," he said as he hugged her to him flipping them over so she was on her back and he was kissing her lips eagerly, passionately.

His hands rode up her sides bringing the thin fabric of her camisole with them as she cried into his mouth wrapping a leg around his waist as she ground into him.

His thumbs teased the bottom of her breasts as his lips devoured her own she writhed under him unable to fill her need.

Especially when he pushed roughly against her center sending spurts of pleasure running through her body causing fragments of light to form behind her eyes.

"Klaus," she gasped when he let her breath his mouth unhindered as he kissed down her jaw and neck his hands squeezing her breasts before rubbing them in a sweet caress.

His tongue lapping at the center of her collar before Caroline heard the ripping of the fabric his tongue licking the newly revealed flesh.

She groaned as his lips kissed at her bounding breasts her hand pressing his head down against her skin as she threw her head back, "Please," she cried out.

"No need to beg Caroline," he whispered hotly against her skin before his hands roughly pulled down her jeans and his hand found its way in between her legs.


	3. Coming With You

_**AN: This is a piece from my last story Because Of You.**_

_**I hope you enjoy the scene that stayed with me when I ended this story. **_

_**Also thank LovelyVero because she is the loveliest supporter of this story. :))**_

* * *

Caroline finds herself alone in a room separated from Kol thanks to a trapdoor with only her lantern setting it down she grumbles, "I should have gone to work instead."

She begins wiping her cheeks and arms dusting her skirt and shirt her annoyance fairly obvious by this point but no one can see it.

It was her fault in all fairness, she shouldn't have been listening in on their private conversation, she almost blushed thinking back on it.

Klaus was pounding his axe into the roof above them as Kol was supervising from the back, "Since when are you the marrying kind," he asked as he swung the stick he had been using as a golf club.

"I suppose since when I met her," he said swinging one last time before her surprise took over and her lantern his the wall revealing her hiding place.

He looked flustered as Kol invited her inside with a way look she knew both men were wondering how long she had been there but none were willing to comment.

* * *

She grumbles his name and curses his brother but he just smiles as he watches her thankful to have found her after searching for close to an hour for her.

He stalks to her quietly reaching out she squeals as he encompasses her waist and spins her around her hands swatting until she realizes, "Ugh, Niklaus," she whines softly as his lips brush hers.

He steadies her against one of the clay red walls with a smirk forming, "I said not to move," he reminds her with a look that makes her swat him on the shoulder.

She huffs tossing her head to the side knowing the wall will stain but thinks no more of it, "I simply leaned on the wall, how was I supposed to know I'd lose Kol?" she asked.

Her hands rub his shoulders as he leans his head closer, "No matter, he's fine," he murmurs against her neck making her hum with delight.

She sighs, "But we're not," she reasons as his lips graze the line of her jaw, "We're lost," Klaus shakes his head at her misinformation.

"Relax Sweetheart," he says as his hands take hers setting them above her head, "I'm the map," he whispers gruffly as he nips at the shell of her ear.

"That's comforting," she says as she licks her lip feeling her body responding to his touch, his rough fingers holding her hands above their heads.

She moans at the way the swell of her breast point towards him rubbing against him, making them both breathless as he tries to keep his distance.

The way his eyes watch her every reaction to him she could laugh if she wasn't so content to please him just as he pleases her.

Out of breath she feels like he wants to make her come with that one heated look he throws her that has her wriggling against him.

"We're still underground and I'm dirty," she says hoping to put him off by listing the reasons they shouldn't do what he has in mind down here.

Klaus chuckles, "You promise," knowing just how willing she would be considering how long it had been and with a camp crew there was no sound unheard.

He sets his knee in between hers parting them, he smells the flowers in her hair as he inhales, "Niklaus," she almost cries almost whimpers but he hears it.

But he hears it as his thigh touches her heated and over-sensitized center, "Yes," he replies with a tease running the edge of his nose over the side of her face.

He felt himself growing harder at the sound of her jerky breaths, she was absolutely tantalizing looking like a lamb being led to slaughter when in reality she was the lion.

"We had better not get caught," she warns as her face nudges his making him grin widely, yes, he thinks, a lioness, as his lips collide with hers.

His one hand grips both of hers his other sliding her skirt up her thigh glad she had chosen this instead of the trousers today as his nails scraped lightly over her smooth skin.

His fingers dug into the back of her thigh riding higher with each moment before squeezing lightly making her moan as his hand slid back down.

His hand hooked at her knee locking her leg around his waist as he gyrated against her hips pushing to heighten the pressure.

Caroline cries his name into his mouth as his fingers circle her center before pressing lightly over her clit making her hips move against his hand.

He kept it up twisting his finger enough to create pleasure but not nearly enough for what Klaus knows she needs just as badly.

"Stop playing," she said coaxing him to continue by sucking on his lower lip as his hand tugged down her underwear making her almost come at the feeling of the cool air, "Yes," she hums against him.

She tries to free her hands but he grips them just a bit harder, "Stay put Caroline," he almost growls remembering his worry as he feels her kiss him.

He softens brushing his lips to hers, "It was all I asked," he says hips riding over hers feeling her ride his leg to relieve some pressure.

"How should I punish you," he asks quietly, "By taking you slowly," he pauses his eyes searing into hers, "Until its almost torturous or quickly," he says tilting his head, "Plundering."

She moans at the thought of both happening, either way the crew would hear her crying out his name, "Hmm, maybe not at all," he says not missing her look of disappointment.

The sight makes him think as his tongue touches the tip of his upper lip before scraping the roof of his mouth as his lips part.

"I swear if you don't finish what you started all of the curses in this damn city won't hold a candle to what I'll do to you," she says with her cheeks flushing.

He smiles feeling her grind against his groin his already hard cock eager to join her dripping heat, "As if I could turn down such a tempting offer," he groans.

Klaus deftly undoes his belt and breeches freeing himself his eyes look for hers finding her watching him, he feels himself grow harder if it's possible and with Caroline everything is.

He rubs himself against her slick folds feeling her drip on him as he buries his head in her neck biting softly as he set himself against her.

He began sliding inside her warm walls shutting his eyes at the feeling of her encasing him, "what'll it be Caroline," he asks sliding out of her slowly.

His eyes upon her face his lips kissing her shut lids urging them to open she grants his wish her eyes a darkened blue, "Fast, please," she cries.

He thrusts back inside of her, her body hitting the wall with every thrust her soft moans encouraging him as he works quickly his lips swallowing her cries.

Their bodies collide creating a delicious friction that has her soon singing his name her arms still hanging above her head in his loose grasp.

Klaus speeds up at the feeling of her tight walls clenching around his cock wanting to prolong her pleasure but also needing to find his edge.

He groans her name as he finishes buried inside of her, Caroline's hands finally slipping holding on to him as their mutual highs escaped them.

* * *

"We should get back to camp," he says his words and actions a stark contrast to their previous exploits as he slides his hands off of her waist.

She almost tumbles as he bends to his knees holding her thighs he smiles feeling her eyes on him as he begins tucking himself back in.

His eyes meet hers as he buries his head in her center kissing softly making her sigh as she holds his head by his hair.

His eyes meet hers as his tongue teases her, his hands lifting her underwear back up her thighs as he licks his lips.

His hands gently caressing her skin all the way up her legs setting her back in place, she watches as he fixes her skirt and adjusts her shirt and skirt leaving her as she was.

His look is so tender her heart could break at his intent, he seemed to be working out what had just transpired in his mind as he put her back together.

She smiles distracting him as she helps him with his belt, his hand holding onto hers when she finishes he kisses the back of it and begins to move in the direction he came.

He found himself doing it again, wondering when she was going to leave again, or worse when he would lose her again, Mikael was gone but the danger was still very real to him.

He tried not to show it but he knew she could tell, especially now, she didn't like to be handled like a child, she liked to remind him that she was his equal.

Something he thanked her for often, something he cursed almost just as often when they argued but he still couldn't help himself and neither could she.

Caroline pauses pulling him back, "I'm happy I came," she says as she walks with him he smiles against her ear.

"Words cannot express how pleased I am at having you here," he murmurs tugging her along before he finishes his sentence.

* * *

He leads them back through a few tunnels and right back up to the earth's crust grinning as she looks at him in amazement, "How'd you do this," she asks.

Kol stands a few feet away breaking their moment, "Lovely of you two to show up," he says with a sly wink in her direction.

"We've all had a wicked time," he says in a way that makes Caroline think he's going to start to monologue, "We found a tomb."

She nods leaning her head against Klaus' chest as he continues, "A few trinkets I might be able to sell," he says with a wave of his hand, "Started dinner without you lot," he adds.

Klaus and Caroline sit down by the fire as Kol goes on, "And on a high note we just heard the mating calls…" Klaus pinches his brother's lips sealing them shut as his eyes narrow in warning.

"It certainly has been an exciting night," she agrees lightly with a harrowing look in Kol's direction while taking Klaus' hand from his brother's face.

"It has," he concedes removing his hand from his brother's body his other hand pulling her closer to him by his waist, "I think a good sleep will do us good," he says.

Caroline pouts looking at all the members of the crew as Klaus stands, "Don't look so sad Love," he whispers as she walks in front of him to their tent.

"I have a surprise waiting for you," he teases as she waves a goodnight to the men before making herself walk at a leisurely pace to their tent on the further side of camp.

"What is it," she asks when they are out of ear shot making him smile at her impatience even at the pace they are going.

"As if you don't already know," he tells her making her gape at him as he opens the tent revealing candles and flowers scattered across their temporary home.


	4. Her Bodyguard

"I know it's your job but could you stop staring at me so much it's making my feel kinda funny," she whispers to her bodyguard as they walk through the park.

"Considering all of you is my job, no," Klaus says with a smile that has her reeling on the inside not that she'd ever admit it.

She wouldn't delude herself into thinking he liked her even just a little bit, even just for a moment because Caroline was the girl her father sheltered in a big white house.

There were too many strings attached to her for anyone to get close so she shrugged off his smile and focused on his answer before storming off.

He walked quickly after her his hand catching her arm, "Don't take off like that," he says his grip becoming lighter as she slowed down walking next to him.

"I just needed air," she told him, "You didn't need to come with me," she shakes her arm free from his hold but doesn't move to go faster.

He covers his microphone as he looks to her, "I just need to know that you're safe Caroline," he tells her like he always does with that light voice only she can hear.

Her eyes meet his as he walks her back up the old steps of her temporary home, "And I am," she tells him as they make it back inside.

"I'm not gonna be the president's daughter much longer, she murmurs to herself as she watches the decorations of the final ball being set up around her.

"Caroline," her mother calls from the stairs distracting Caroline as she senses Klaus move out of her space into one that's more appropriate.

"Aren't you supposed to be getting ready for tonight?" she asks as Caroline meets her at the foot of the stairs shutting her eyes as her mother squeezes her.

"I just needed a moment," she replied looking from her mom to Klaus, "I'll be heading up to my room now," she said to them both as she walked dutifully up the stairs.

* * *

I love that color on you," her mother compliments Klaus as she opens the door for him while Caroline stands in front of her full length mirror.

Her eyes meet his in the reflection as he steps inside seeing her in full garb for the ball this evening, "Thank you," he replies as he steps further inside.

"Come to check up on me," she asks a little out of breath from how tight her blue dress is and the way his eyes take in every inch of her.

She teases him when he looks at her like that often drawing a smile as she tells him it looks like he's taking inventory, cataloging every hair in place and every blush his way.

She's a vision the way only Caroline could be to him, "You look beautiful," he tells her ignoring her mother and their maid in the room.

"Too bad there's no one on her arm to say so," her mother interjects causing him to stiffen as he looks over at Caroline who rolls her eyes.

"Thank you," she says accepting his compliment as she turns around disregarding her mother, "Will you escort me down," she requests surprising him her hand out waiting for his arm.

Surprised he smiles, "It would be my honor," Klaus replies his hand slipping under hers as he bows to kiss the back of her hand his breath lingering over her fingers.

She looks up to see if anyone is paying attention but they've all gone by then, "You're being too nice to me," she tells him as he straightens.

"Not true," he denies with a grin, "You're technically my boss I have to be nicer to you than I am to most people."

"You maim or injure most people," she reminds him with a tilt of her head in his direction catching a whiff of his cologne.

"True," he returns unsure of why she's cold because he feels her shiver, "But I wouldn't hurt you," he says to her not daring to dream her shiver was for him.

They reach her door and Klaus pulls it open quietly not wanting to interrupt the pensive look Caroline had going on her face.

"So when next week is over you won't be so nice to me," she asks him as they turn the corner hearing the ball in full swing below their feet.

"When next week is over I'd like the chance to see you just as often," he replies with a sheepish look, "Maybe under more intimate circumstances."

"What," she says uncouthly in a bit of a daze his sad eyes pulling her back as they began announcing her friends downstairs.

"Companionable, chummy?" he asks offering up other words instead while nudging her down the hallway unsure of why he stepped over that line professionalism.

Though he knew why, since the first day he met Caroline Forbes it hit him like a ton of bricks, each day with her was a new experience.

Each moment created a feeling that grew inside of him, she quickly became his muse though he hid it well enough until this moment.

* * *

She heard her name called as they descended the staircase Klaus releasing her hand delicately as she waved to the cameras once before stepping down.

He followed after her but kept a noticeable distance that had Caroline moving slower through the crowd forcing him to move up with her.

She smiled as she turned to look at him, ton anyone else it might have seemed like she was fixing his collar as she whispered, "Meet me outside on the terrace."

He didn't have a chance to tell her that was unsafe and was off limits for the evening as her father had commanded it because she was gone in the next second.

He looked to his right spotting her making her way around the room her eyes drifting from him to whichever person she found herself being caught by.

Klaus steadily followed her feeling a bit paranoid about it but in the end it was his job to be her shadow so he did ignoring the looks the other guards were giving him as he went.

When he arrived she was looking down her hands on the terrace as she sighed, "Were you just teasing me," she asked vulnerability coming off of her in waves.

He approached her cautiously as she turned the sound of her dress rustling was the only thing heard as she waited for his reply.

"No, you know better than anyone I speak honestly," he said feeling her trepidation lessen as he approached her, his hand darting out to touch her.

"That's true," she agrees with him her eyes brimming at the way he looks at her, she admits it to herself, she wanted him to mean it because then she hadn't imagined all of it.

Klaus hears a ballad begin a smile illuminating his face as his hand places hers on his shoulder, "Would you dance with me," he asks softly wishing he could taste her tempting lips but denies himself.

"Yes," she replies holding onto him as he takes the lead, "I can't wait until next week," she tells him as the lights in the courtyard begin to sparkle in the moonlight.


	5. Secrets

_"Hmm that's two Caroline, wait for three," he whispered as she fell asleep in his arms._

* * *

"I'm not running off she reassured him as she got off of her bed.

He looked at her almost wistfully wanting to ask her to show him he was wrong.

In the end he gave her a sad smile remembering what he had promised her when they crawled into her bed last night.

"Wear that dress," he asked moving closer to the door, "You know the one I like." His eyes darkened as he thought more about it.

Caroline smiled feeling a shiver run through her realizing his intent and need for her to wear that one dress.

She dropped her bedsheets and walked to her suitcase pulling it out as he watched, Why am I doing this?" she asked her lips curving into a smile.

"Because you know it will be fun," he replied as he let himself out of her room before anyone saw.

* * *

His hand held hers under the table as their friends gathered around for breakfast unaware of what had transpired between them last night.

She jerked as his hand reached passed her hand down to her thigh settling lower as everyone began to eat.

Her eyes darted to him but Klaus seemed too preoccupied with his biscuit and jelly to notice, in fact if it hadn't been his hand slowly sliding up and down her thigh she would have believed he was.

"Relax," he said barely audible as his hand nudged her legs further apart she inhaled as her hand gripped the edge of the table cloth.

His eyes averted to her asking if she was fine, Caroline nodded gasping softly as she felt his finger graze her center her fork stabbing into her plate.

She heard Elena laugh at something Kol said and felt herself jump as he slid his fingers up and down once making her let out a breath through her teeth.

Klaus watched as her cheeks flushed as he swirled one finger around her entrance her hips rocking forward letting his fingers open her.

He slid right in her walls slick with arousal as he looked around the room before taking a bite of his food, "Enjoying yourself," he asked her conversationally.

She felt his fingers hook and drag down her creating a pleasurable sensation that had her coating him further, "You can't imagine," she tells him.

His thumb rides up pushing softly on her clit as his fingers slide in and out, "I think I can," he replies, "So warm," he teases, "Perfect in every way," he adds.

"Can you believe it's the first time I make them," his sister says glowing at the compliments Klaus chuckles as Caroline's hand grips his thigh nodding at his sister.

She whimpers as her hips start to move subtly but only he hears it, "Not yet Sweetheart," he says as he slowly pulls away from her hearing her whine at the loss of contact.

She watches as his hand coated in her juices makes its way to his mouth before sucking on his fingers she gulps as she sees his tongue swirl around them.

"Hmm," he hums, "Sweet," he whispers, "Tangy, just the way I like it," he tells her the innuendo lost on everyone as she stews at the breakfast table his words taunting her.

"If you just let me tell them we won't have to hide anymore, he told her for the billionth time last night.

She should have listened but how? She might have gotten off the three times he promised her instead of wanting to rub herself against the chair she's sitting on to relieve some pressure.


	6. Proper Cup Of Tea

"Okay, he's really hot," Caroline blurted out while pouring her friend Bonnie some tea outside her bakery one hot Saturday afternoon.

Her friend was on lunch and stopped by whilst Caroline's new upstairs neighbor was currently carrying boxes up and down the side flight of stairs.

"He's got an accent too," Elena their landlord said walking right up to the small outside table the two girls were ogling him from.

"I'm dead," sighed Caroline lifting holding the tea tray almost burning herself in the process, "I'm going inside and try to forget you said that."

Caroline tossed her hair back her head slightly turned as her eyes locked with his by the staircase they would share she smiled kindly enough feeling her cheeks heat.

His friend bumped his chest as he paused looking after her, "Just a second," he said handing his friend the box he had been carrying up.

His eyes followed her muscular legs up to the soft colored skirt and apron bow to her waist and back over her shoulders to her neck before he realized he'd been caught.

"I'm Klaus," he stuttered the second his eyes met hers, "You'll be hearing my stomping feet from time to time," he said growing in confidence the closer he came.

She let out a laugh setting her hand on the counter as she shifted on her feet, slightly biting her lip as she looked up at him.

"I'm Caroline," she introduced herself feeling her stomach flutter, "You'll probably be hearing me as well so I hope we can continue to be amicable."

He chuckled at that even as she cursed herself on the inside, '_Amicable_' she asked herself she looked away spotting her friends by the window.

Her eyes narrowed something that amused him as he followed where she had turned to look spotting two women outside, "Friends of yours?" he asked

"Haha," she laughed nervously as his hand met the counter in front of her, "Um would you like a pastry," she asked gesturing to her display case.

"On the house," she added as she trailed her hand over the counter before reaching it and sliding the door open, "Since you're new to the building."

Klaus shrugged following after her on the other side of the counter, "Awfully tempting," he said without a glance at her display, "What do you recommend?"

She blushed deep without even looking in the mirror behind her she knew, "Well there's the blueberry cream cheese Danish and the strawberry twist…"

She began listing the names of the ones that came to her as he surveyed her, "There's also the," she stared feeling a little faint.

"Which one do you prefer," he asked politely interjecting when she paused tucking his head into his neck to peer up at her from half hooded lashes.

"Um I can't seem to remember," she said with a gulp as she bent down to grab the first one she saw in order to distract herself from his piecing blues.

His head appeared on the other side of the glass case as he bent down, "I suppose a baker doesn't get to play favorites," he commented lightly even as his eyes grew heavy.

She snatched the first one she could get her hands on and reached over the case to hand it to him his smile was crooked but unforgettable.

His hand came out reaching for what looked like a cupcake, "Thank you," he said in earnest his hand taking the small pastry his fingers grazing hers.

Her hand darted back so quickly he was surprised he caught it, "Well you're busy so I won't take up anymore of your time," she said with a shrug.

She felt herself cowering and couldn't help herself no matter how badly she wanted to continue talking to him, "Caroline," he said calling for her attention.

She smiled nervously, "In about three hours when my brother leaves I won't be so busy," he began as he leaned over her counter growing closer.

"Would you like to come up and have something to drink then?" he asked as he took a bite of the dessert she had offered him humming with delight.

"I have to close and clean up," she sputtered as she began to wipe down the counter with her apron stilling as his hand touched hers again.

"We can help," Bonnie said walking in with Elena their arms hooked mischievous grins on their faces, "That way you guys can have your night in."

"And I have the keys seeing as I own the building and can help you with the closing," Elena added as they walked around Klaus and then the counter.

Caroline blushed even harder at what her friends where doing, "I'm going to hurt you both," she mumbled under her breath drawing light cackles from each of them.

"Here," Bonnie said leading Caroline around the counter, "Take her now, I think I can handle your brother," she said as Caroline's chest met his.

"We don't even know him," Caroline reasoned as Klaus took a slight step back giving her, her room, she smiled at him in thanks even as she insulted him.

"Background check was good," Elena remarked as she began wiping down the back counter not noticing that Caroline threw her a dirty look as Klaus' brother came in.

"I think I'm going to love you living here Nik," Kol said clapping his hands together as he looked around the room his eyes setting on a particular brunette.

"Easy," Bonnie said already knowing the man would be putty in her hands as he came towards her Elena laughed behind her as Caroline looked up at Klaus.

Klaus for his part couldn't be happier with the way things were going, "I could show you how to make a proper cup of tea," he joked coaxingly.

"Excuse you my tea is amazing," she shot back, "You would weep," she told him as she poked his chest playfully before walking toward the stairs.

"After you then," he said bowing as he tucked his hands behind his back she pursed her lips with a tilt of her head fighting really hard not to smile as he was.

She climbed up three steps before he spoke, "When did you start baking?" he asked as he took the opportunity to follow next to her.

"I guess I kind of fell into it," she told him as they kept their pace feeling him move closer to her as they reached the door to her left.

"Why did you move in to the last apartment over a bakery shop?" she asked him as he opened the door for her letting her slide in.

"Ii just sort of fell into place," he replied with a grin that made her shake her head as he led her into the kitchen, "Now about that tea."


	7. Proper Cup Of Tea Part 2

"Do you want to come up," he asked softly after a chaste kiss to her lips she blushes her eyes shutting as he presses his forehead to hers.

"Tonight, okay?" she asks pecking his lips before she pulls away seeing him nod his acceptance as she walks back to the counter from the stairs.

He gives her one last long look before he starts up the stairs as she turns into the counter space hearing him travel all the way up before she turns her attention back to Bonnie.

"I see things are working out," she comments as she sets her work bag down on one of the tables before coming to the other end of the counter with a knowing look.

"It is," Caroline says with a deep breath, "It's been three months and I really want to," Bonnie nods with a laugh not letting her friend finish,

"Bang his brains out?" Bonnie asks as Caroline pours her a cup of tea with a nod in the brunette's direction, "Well why not? You're both adults."

"One might say you could let some steam out of the pot," she joked causing Caroline's face to scowl unamused, "Okay fine but seriously, I'm sure he's more than ready to if he's anything like Kol."

"Mr. Multiples is still hanging around?" Caroline asks intrigued that her friend had still been seeing Kol though she insisted they were just sleeping together.

"He is," Bonnie said, "We're having fun and you should too," she said turning it back on Caroline, "It won't kill you to close early one time and go upstairs for some…"

"Don't say it," Caroline pleaded embarrassed by her friend as she came around the counter.

"Then do it and go and do him," Bonnie said as Elena walked in placing her arm on Bonnie's shoulders as she nodded in agreement.

"Seriously," she agreed with a grin as Caroline turned as pink as the roses Klaus had gotten for her earlier that week still blooming behind the counter.

"Will you guys not force this," Caroline said already feeling primed to go but that wasn't hard when Klaus was around.

She felt worse than a seventeen year old with hormones buzzing it was hard, "No closing early, but I am going up later," she told them.

Her friends started cheering making her laugh as they started pumping their fists in the air, "Not like that," she tried to say but kept laughing.

"Everything alright," Stefan asked walking into the bakery at that moment finding his girlfriend in an awkward position with Bonnie.

"We're trying to get Caroline laid," Elena explained as she untangled herself from Bonnie to kiss him.

"Right," he said with his brows creased, "That's why I would be practically dry humping my friends in a public place."

"I own the building and I only hump you," Elena said ignoring the gagging noises from Bonnie and Elena as she looked at Stefan.

"So you were saying something about getting Caroline laid," he said changing the subject suddenly uncomfortable.

"No, we aren't talking about my sex life," Bonnie went to speak but Caroline cut her off, "Or lack there of," she warned.

"Everything alright," Klaus said walking in mid-sentence Caroline hid her blush behind her hands as she rushed back into she kitchen.

She counted to one hundred and twenty before she untangled herself from her apron and began to clean.

Her ears strained as she heard the door open and close, some stomping noises and then silence, it was only then that she felt she could breathe.

"Caroline," a familiar voice said just when she felt her shoulders relax she felt his chest touch her back.

"So that was weird huh," she joked trying to make light of it unknowing what he had or hadn't heard.

He made a non-committal noise as his lips met her neck softly making her sigh as she shut her eyes.

He wrapped his arms around her front as he continued kissing his tongue darting out occasionally as he moved down her shoulder.

The cool air sucked into the moist places giving her chills as her hands came over his feeling him rub against her unconsciously.

"Klaus," she said almost breathless as she angled her neck to give him better access, "People might come in and hear."

"Let them," he said heavily as his hands rode higher on her ribs caressingly making her moan encouragingly.

"Okay," she answered as her hand met his neck coaxing his mouth to hers for a searing kiss that had him turning her around.

He lifted her onto the roll out table set against the wall her elbow hitting one of the tubs of frosting behind her as his hand parted her legs.

He set himself against her rubbing as she wrapped her legs around him feeling his fingers feeling around the line of her boy shorts.

She cried into his mouth when one of his hands crawled underneath the fabric as his other pushed her lower back into him.

Caroline froze when she heard the front door open again and the service bell ring but Klaus refused to let her go.

"I have to," she tried as his hands began tugging at the thin fabric of her underwear downwards.

Klaus took a step back dragging them down her legs and tucking the ruined scrap into his pocket, "Go ahead," he said.

"You're going to get it for that," she threatened as she got off of the table fixing her skirt and then shouting out, "I'm coming."

"Not yet," he said quietly making her throw him a look as she stepped out of the kitchen out front.

He leaned against the table he had just set her on waiting for her to finish unable to keep the amusement from his features when she came back.

"Give me one good reason I shouldn't just," she started to yell as she came closer and he noticed the heated flush she still had.

His lips crushed hers mercilessly he smirked when he felt her push to dominate his kiss as he lifted her against him.

Her arms came around his shoulders to his neck as her back hit the other wall by the industrial mixer.

"This is going to take forever to clean," she laughed as she tugged at his shirt happy when he paused to pull it over his head.

"It'll be fun to think about to," he murmured as he undid her apron and she undid the button of his jeans with a grin.


	8. Linked

"Will you stop following me?" she whined to the wolf currently trailing behind her as soon as they were alone.

He made a grunt noise Caroline knew was a definite 'No' on his part, she huffed walking faster still steaming at the fact that he had gone against her.

All the while knowing it didn't matter how fast she went convincing herself that it would in the very least relieve some stress.

A half a mile later she didn't hear him behind her anymore with a smile she slowed down.

"You didn't really think it was that easy did you Caroline?" he asked coming out of his hiding place near the bushes.

She turned looking at him surprised not that she should have been, that he was there and secretly relieved he was dressed.

Not that the tight Henley and distressed jeans did anything to cover his lean body from her vivid imagination especially in the summer heat.

"I was hoping," she quipped as he strode closer her only reply bringing out that annoying smirk that made her itch to wipe it off.

Be that with her hand or her lips, it depended on the day.

"Your father asked me to walk you home," he began explaining his dancing eyes watching her try to interrupt him with a biting remark.

"But because of your rules I had to," he thought for a moment his smirk growing, "Improvise," Caroline bit her tongue knowing he was right.

Klaus couldn't deny an alpha's request any more than he could avoid feeling things for her, but he also wanted to respect her need for space.

"How about next time I'm surrounded by my co-workers you just introduce yourself as an old friend?" she suggested.

"Instead of licking my thigh," Klaus laughed creating a beautiful feeling in her chest which he then ruined.

"Look at me Caroline," he gestured to all of himself, "That would only bring you more questions," he said simpering.

She let out an exasperated breath as she ran a hand down her face, "Well it's not a lie," she said discounting the obvious drop of his shoulders.

"I mean just because we happen to be linked…" she trailed off at the look he threw her.

"Linked?" he asked his voice strained, "That's-That's a funny way of putting it," he said with effort.

She could tell he didn't want to start a fight because honestly there were only so many impasses they could come to.

"Look," she tried as she started to feel a twinge bad, "Let's just get back and well do something," she said stretching her calves.

Klaus stopped pacing at her idea, "With me?" he asked astounded before he wiped the look of it off of his face walking closer.

"I did promise and if you can keep yours to respect my boundaries I think I can keep mine," she said plain and fairly.

Klaus grinned so hard Caroline couldn't help but match the intensity with her own smile.

"Thank you," he said resisting the urge to touch her even if it was to stroke her cheek or curl his finger into one of her tendrils.

They strolled along the edge of her father's gate their steps synced not wanting to admit they didn't want to part until they came to her door.

"I just need to shower," she told him as she held onto her purse strap, "I probably smell like fries or something," she mumbled.

Klaus held the screen door for her as she unlocked the front door, "Not at all," he assured her, "You smell like you," he murmured as he stepped back.

She caught the screen as she stepped into the house, "Is an hour okay?" she asked from behind the screen he nodded as he walked backwards.

His eyes unwavering as he tucked his hands into his pockets and walked off, Caroline felt it in her gut, in her wolf, in her whole being.

She'd spent ages fighting it but he was the one she was made to fall for, wolf or not.

Maybe that's why she was so scared she thought as she shut the front door.

"Doing alright Caroline," her father asked behind her.

"Just peachy Dad," she said as she kissed his cheek, "Peachy," she repeated as she made her way to her room.

"Did Klaus," he began to ask but Caroline shut her door looking up to ask for patience as she went to her window spotting Klaus at the edge of it walking into the old barn.

She sighed as his eyes met hers before disappearing from sight she walked to her bathroom warming the water as she undressed.


	9. Corrupting Plans

"It's no use," she taunted from behind the bar Klaus' eyes narrowing at the slight jiggle of her breasts he heard snapping pulling his eyes up.

"I'm not turning it back on, I have a 1 year plan," she told him as he leaned against the bar their breaths mingling as she grinned up at him.

"I have one too," he said making Caroline boil back in laughter her hand hitting the counter as she fought to get it together.

"Yeah because your plans always work out," she jibbed with a roll of her eyes as his hands came to her elbows holding her there.

"This one will," he said swallowing her breath as his lips collided with hers for a brief but bruising kiss, "And if it doesn't I'm going to have fun with you either way."

It was that moment he saw a flicker of it, fear, not of him but of the reason he was here, Caroline was already seeping into her, his Caroline.

"Too bad," she said without warning her hand breaking off the tap handle on the bar and plunging it into the center of his chest making him stagger back.

She was gone before he could fully pull the long stick out again and after her in the next second his eyes growing yellow as his own feelings churned.

Hunger, excitement, frustration, exasperation, longing, he smirked as he sensed her -his eyes shutting as he listened for her, "Come on now Love," he taunted.

He felt her try to escape as he caught her by the waist his lips brushing her neck before his blunt teeth bit her as his hips rocked against her.

"Run again and the next time my teeth won't bite down in a loving caress," he murmured roughly against her teasing vein in warning.

She bit back a moan unsure of his plan even as she felt his words heat her up to her very core her nails digging into him and her palm as she tried to get loose.

"It always has to be your way doesn't it?" she hissed as she fought his grip trying to get him to let go he made a grunt noise in response but nothing more.

She growled as she felt him grinning against her skin his grip growing tighter pushing her whole body against his, "I'm not running you abscess, put me down."

He felt his blood practically humming at the feel of her writhing against him her hips and back brushing at all the right places though she probably didn't mean for it to happen.

He laughed as she shoved him with her elbows and feet his grip lessening though he made no effort to step back as she tried to jump from his grasp.

She froze when she felt him shift her lower one hand letting go to brush her hair away from her neck his tongue licking at her flesh the edge of his nose brushing along the line of her neck.

"In a moment," he said as he sucked on her neck encouraged by her moan as her hand slid into his hair he smirked licking the column of her neck before he pulled away.

Caroline turned around frustration evident as she shoved him one last time before stopping to assess her damage of him with a smile memories flashing behind her eyes.

She shivered already wound up feeling her body heat at the way their teeth clashed and his tongue slide over her own the way he kissed as an event of its own.

Even then she could recall the way their bodies collided, "A shirt for a shirt," she said pettily looking over the now healed gash she had caused not minutes ago.

His shirt torn and bloodied, he never looked better to her she realized she had been staring too long when his smirk grew his eyes transfixed on her.

She came closer to him her hands gripping his shoulders she pushed her chest up against him, "Yours was thoroughly ruined if I recall correctly," he baited.

Caroline chuckled as he felt her fingers grip the edges of the tear she had caused hearing a satisfying rip as he blinked his hands snaking under her top to hold her waist.

He felt her stomach clench in response as the tips of his fingers lined the end of her jeans his eyes watched her every reaction to him.

The redness of her checks and the silent cry as his hands brushed the edge of her him before dipping slightly into her pelvis only to pull back.

The green flecks of her eyes that darkened as their pelvis' connected briefly their breaths mixing in acute awareness as they surveyed one another.

"I swear you get better looking every time you go," she muttered as her nails scraped his chest making him hiss as she looked at him through half-hooded lashes.

"Your reception of me gets better every time I return," he replies in the middle of trying to figure out what kind of game she's playing that causes that twinkle in her eyes.

He walked her backwards towards a rather large tree as his hands rode up and down once before he settled them over her thundering ribcage.

Her hands slid around his back taking a hold of him gripping his rear and making him buck against her, "You're right Klaus," she said tilting her head.

Her chin rising as she brought her mouth closer to his feeling him come in before she playfully pulled back with a small laugh loving the disappointed look he threw her.

"We're gonna have so much fun," she alleged enthusiastically as she felt her back hit the span of a tree making her jolt rising up on her toes as he teasingly nipped at her lip.

"Without a doubt Sweetheart," he agreed whole-heartedly as his hands slip from her waist to her neck snapping it letting her slump against him as she lost consciousness.


	10. Coming For You

Klaus appears at her doorway knocking on the doors window drawing her attention to him as he strides in. "I've come back for you," he says taking the trinkets in her hand and dropping them on her couch.

Caroline stops short still in shock that he's there her hands almost reach out to touch him before she jolts and pulls away, "No you haven't," she insisted with a shake of her head.

She almost would have shoved him out if she didn't have to touch him, "In fact you're not here at all," she says more to herself than to him as she steps back her legs hitting the couch.

Klaus smiles softly, "But I am, and I want to be with you," he says as she looks at him in bewilderment, she looks tired and worn but beauty still resides in her broken eyes.

"Are you insane Klaus?" she asks flippantly as she once again begins gathering things into her bag on her way far away from her a plan he is trying to derail.

"You have a whole other life," she reminded him as she adjusted the white sheet over the couch and tossed some picture frames into her bag, "I won't fit into it," she said more to herself.

"You will," he said grasping her wrist softly only to call upon her attention letting go as she looked up at him, "Just like you'll fit me into yours," he added with a sigh that spoke volumes of hope.

The front door slid open once more with a more uninvited group Caroline felt as Stefan, Damon and Elena strode in, "Klaus," Elena asked, "What are you doing here?"

Stefan looked from her to Klaus the frustration that built in her at the action of his brows meeting in a concerned way made her speak, "Nothing, absolutely nothing," she said standing in front of Klaus.

Klaus kept his smirk to himself as she moved to stand in front of him even as she tried to hide what was transpiring, why he was here, "I've come back for Caroline," he explained offhandedly.

The looks the Salvatore's threw him Klaus knew he would lavish in for centuries, "What are you talking about?" Stefan said making his way passed the other two.

Caroline frowned looking back at him before turning back to her friends, "No he hasn't," she told them as she moved away keeping an obvious distance from Stefan and Klaus.

"I love her," Klaus said not letting her get away with her next sentence and ultimate denial of him, "And when she's not blisteringly mad at me I suspect she loves me too," he said looking solely at her.

Damon strutted in holding Elena's hand, "What now?" he asked with a hand to his ear as if he hadn't heard them or at all understood what that meant.

To a passing observer it might have looked like a standoff Klaus on one end, Caroline on another and somehow they were both against the Salvatore's.

Caroline tossed her hair back with both hands at the end of her rope, "Wrong," she says correcting him turning to look at Klaus instead of Stefan, "I love you then too."

Klaus smiles his teeth almost gleaming as she looks to him standoff over, Klaus and Caroline for the win it seemed as he rocketed to her side uncaring of their audience.

"Get me out of here, she asked as she grabbed her bag draping it over her shoulder he didn't need to be asked twice as he slid them out of the front door.


	11. When I Come Home

"There's just nothing I can say that doesn't make me look like the bad guy because you are a conniving son of a b-" Caroline said as Klaus interjected with a hushing gesture.

"Sticks and stones, Love" he says unperturbed as he leans his forearms on either side of her doorway throwing her an impish grin as she gapes at him.

"You wouldn't want little Lizzie to hear what Mommy's been calling Daddy and repeat it," he said in a mischievously hushed tone as he walked into their home.

"Besides," he says wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her closer their noses barely touching, "My mother was a witch."

"You're not cute," she mutters as he pecks her lips chastely in greeting as she hugs him to her snuggling herself to his chest before looking back at him.

"It's genetic," he said spotting blonde curls from around the corner before a loving smile popped out of the side of the entrance of the hall.

He gave Caroline a tight squeeze before he let her go chasing after the girl in question, "Lizzie have you been a good girl for Momma," he asked as he hurried to his knees.

"Nope," his daughter said with a shake of her head as she hugged her father Klaus looked back at Caroline with a look that said, "_See? Genetic._"

* * *

Caroline rolled her eyes as she scooted passed them, "Daddy's home so you can take your nap now," she said with a playful purse of her lips as Lizzie giggled.

Klaus stood up following her into the kitchen he felt his stomach grumble as he tossed his daughter, "Alright, off to bed with you," he said in a playful tone as Lizzie kissed his cheek.

"None of that," he said with a smile as he lead her down the hall to her bedroom feeling her settle into his shoulder a small yawn escaping her.

He sat with her on the rocking chair until she fell asleep on his chest to the sounds of his humming, Caroline was the singer, he could pretend for her though.

His stomach grumbled once again the aroma of food wafting through the home was torture as he held onto his daughter not wanting to wake her.

He heard a familiar stifled laugh that made him chuckle in his throat, "She was tired," Caroline said softly as she made her way to him gently lifting Lizzie up.

Klaus sighed as he watched Caroline settle Lizzie in with her wolf and blanket before striding over to him and setting herself over his lap, "I love you," she murmured against his cheek.

"And I you," he said lovingly into her ear nuzzling her neck, "I'm going to maim Elijah for making me leave this morning." Klaus said hoping to make it up to his wife.

"The new chapter of The Fallen Originals is taking forever to re-write," he said rubbing his eyes as Caroline straddled his lap, "The graphics are all wrong," he muttered.

"Hmm," he mumbled as Caroline kissed his neck her body pressing against his, "Never mind about work," he said as she nipped his earlobe.

His response was to rock them in the chair their bodies melding as they slide back and forth his mouth meeting hers as he grabbed her backside.

He caught her surprised breath in his mouth as his hands slid into her back pockets and squeezed his tongue sliding over hers as he rocked once more.

"The timer's going off," Caroline mumbled as he kissed down her neck, "Dinner is going to burn," she sighed as he tugged down her slouchy sweater.

He kissed the tops of her breasts as her hand ran into his hair, "If you keep doing that I'm going to moan and wake your daughter," she warned as he licked at her nipple.

Klaus groaned as he stopped the rocking and stood nearly scaring Caroline as he did her hands grabbing onto to his neck to steady herself as he carried them to the kitchen.

* * *

Caroline caught her breath as Klaus set her down on the island counter before detaching himself from her waist and shutting off the timer behind him.

He made quick work of shutting off the oven and stove top noting that she had made her mother's recipe before he turned back to look at her.

With a boyish smile he came closer his body brushing hers as he kissed her his hands crawling underneath her shirt undoing the clasp of her bra.

He splayed his hands across her rib cage running up and grabbing her breasts feeling them hard as she cried into his mouth, "Please."

He pulled back lifting both her shirt and bra over her head as she yanked his off his thumb teasingly rolling over her nipples as he licked the edge of one breast.

His eyes hooded as he looked up at her, hands clutching at the ends of the counter as he sucked where his hand had just been.

He paid special attention to both breasts her hand once more digging into his curls as her thighs squeezed his sides every time the air hit her a certain way.

He kissed down the valley of her breasts his hand making deft work of her long skirt and boyshorts sliding them down until her hips rocked forward helping him.

She watched him sink to the floor, "If you don't hurry the food is going to get cold," she whined almost painfully as his hands massaged their way back up her legs from her ankles.

"We have a microwave," he said as he kissed the inside of her knee his tongue darting out to slide across her thigh as he parted her legs making room for him.

He heard her choke down a moan in response as he pulled her forward her slick center inches from face as he looked up at her, "You're much too wet for this to be from the last few minutes."

"It's Friday," she managed, "I've been thinking about this all day," she panted as his hands slide back and forth on and under her thighs, "I need you Nik."

His hands slid up holding her waist her legs taking their place on his shoulders as he pressed his tongue over her starting with one flat lick that had her tugging on his hair.

He kissed one side of her parted lips after he swallowed feeling her arousal coat him his fingers digging into her holding her in place as he dragged his tongue along her opening.

* * *

He pulled back as he sucked his bottom lip into his mouth his eyes locking with hers he grinned her eyes clouded with desire it was enough to propel any man forward.

His eyes drifted down to her swollen center feeling the heat radiating off of her as she squirted her juices dripping, "Oh Sweetheart," he murmured as he kissed her again.

She groaned her hips pushing up as he swirled his tongue against her working her up encouraged by her cries his eyes rolled back at her taste, that tang was unlike any other.

"Klaus," she cried as his tongue teased her swollen entrance dipping inside he felt one of her hands leave his hair and heard a muffled moan.

He peered up carefully with a swish of his tongue across in a scissoring motion watching as she covered her cries with her hand in order not to wake their daughter.

He felt himself grow immensely harder one of his hands slipping from her waist to tug at the zipper of his jeans freeing his cock from the grinding friction it had so far endured.

His hand slide down once pre-cum slipping from the head as is thumb rubbed over working himself like his tongue was working over her.

He squeezed his eyes shut unable to take the mixture of her eyes watching him, her taste, picturing her walls clenching down on him instead of his hand.

His other hand pushed her leg up higher softly rubbing her clit making her cry out against her hand she rode his mouth his nose brushing the underside of her the sensitized nub as he pinched it.

She swore as she came her juices spilling over his mouth and down his throat as he rubbed himself harder thrusting his hips up until he came.

* * *

He felt her hands softly brushing his matted hair as he kissed the inside of her thigh their breaths slowly regulating as the doorbell rang.

"The babysitter," Caroline sighed with a small laugh looking down at her husband still bent under her on the tiled floor considerably more dressed than her.

"Would you let her in while I pull something on," she said feeling him nod between her legs as he moved to stand kissing her stomach and then her neck before her lips.

"Do hurry," he said as she zipped his fly back up and they quickly gathered up her things so Elena wouldn't see anything out of the ordinary.

He reached the door with a grin as he finger combed his hair, "Elena," he said in a greeting tone as he opened the door, "Lizzie's in bed but not for long." He said.

"Trust me, I know," the brunette said as she walked in hearing footsteps, "Caroline I said not to make me dinner," she said rushing to her friend.

Caroline looked flushed as she entered her hair high in a messy bun as she pulled on a jacket over her red dress ignoring the knowing look Klaus threw her.

"I had to," Caroline said half hugging her friend, "Listen Klaus and I are late," she said brushing off her friend, "Gotta go," she called as she tugged Klaus out of their home.

* * *

The door shut as they walked to the garage his hand sliding from her waist to under her skirt in seconds a smile forming as his fingers ran up the bare curve of her.

"You're still warm," he said as he walked her to her door and held it open for her but not before slipping his hand further down feeling her growing wet once more.

"Could you wait until we make it out of the driveway at least?" she asked with a grin as her thighs held his hand in place contradictorily.

"Something tells me you couldn't even wait until I made it to the restaurant," he murmured as he kissed her cheek feeling her let him go as she slipped inside of the car.

He smiled at her as he shut her door before coming around to the driver's side and getting in himself he turned the engine over and reversed out of the driveway.

"Please, the next time we come it's because you're inside of me," she blurted out looking at Klaus like that was not at all what she meant to say as he grinned his eyes returning to the road.


	12. Push

"Caroline," his voice almost sang watching her walk away her heels stalling, "Turn around," he commanded her he heard a dry laugh escape her lips.

His eyes burned in her back his voice pissing her off as she looked over at the dead body that held life minutes ago before he had the innocent thought to ask her to dance.

"Look at me," he demanded no longer amused as she turned to look at him her hands running from her thighs.

She peered up at him making sure he was watching as her hands ran up and under the hem of her dress.

It was an idea, a stupid idea that would inevitably have her begging for release but what the hell she thought, it beat arguing.

Her hands slid over her ruined underwear dragging it all the way down letting them fall over her shoes before she slipped out of them.

She smirked enjoying the look on his face, "If you have this out," she told him her voice a hell of a lot more clear than her mind when he eyed her like that.

"Come on then," she dared him with a nod of her head upwards before she disappeared from view the scent of her arousal lingering along with her perfume.

Klaus' eyes darted to her the scrap of fabric she had left for him whooshing to it he picked them up and deposited them into his pants before he rushed after her.

"When I get you," he taunted with a lick of his lips, "I will have you begging," he promised as he caught her in his arms feeling her writhing against him.

"I promise," he whispered against the curve of her cheek rubbing his nose over hers his eyes yellow with temptation as she bit his upper lip.

"You shouldn't have pissed me off," she told him feeling his hands grasp her ass harshly knowing she more than could take but enjoyed it as well.

She moaned against his mouth their mouths barely touching as her pants mixed with his her hips rolling over his already hard cock, "Fuck," he groaned as she rubbed herself under him.

"Do you feel how wet I am?" she asked as his fingers crawled down the curve of her ass slipping in between her legs, "Too bad you can't make me come."

Klaus' eyes flickered from her bouncing breasts to her eyes rising to the challenge as his fingers rubbed over her sex causing her to whimper.

"Oh," he said amusement clear in his eyes just as much as the lust that had them darkening his eyebrows rising and falling as he pushed right back into her.

Her skin dug into the brick wall as she nodded her hand gripping his Henley he chuckled biting her jaw then her long neck pushing up the skirt of her dress.

She was exposed, anyone walking by would see every bit that he had claimed as his time and again, their eyes watched intently as his fingers glided in and out of her.

He set a leisurely pace, providing enough pressure to keep her wound up and hanging but not enough to truly push her over the edge internally she groaned.

With a hard sigh his fingers stopped pumping inside of her, "Turn around," he asked even as he turned her sucking his fingers into her mouth.

"Suck," he said rubbing himself into her making her cry out at the feel of his jeans against fairly sensitive areas as she sucked on his fingers.

He used his body to pin her against the wall as his other hand undid his button and fly, "Hmmm," she tried her mouth sucking him back in as he pulled his hand away.

His chest hit her back as she pushed her ass into his crotch rubbing, "Is that what you want?" she asked biting her lip when she felt him growl in his chest.

His hand grabbed her by her sex massaging her as his cock rubbed against the center of her ass the tip teasing her sex as he ran it up and down.

"You're dripping all over the pavement Love," he murmured against the shell of her ear her hand running into his hair and tugging.

"Do you want it like this?" he asked her lovelust in his voice as his hand slid over her tense stomach pinching her breast before running his thumb over it hardening the peak.

She nodded not trusting her voice as he teased her other breast wishing it was his mouth instead but she had asked for it, "You know it," she released.

"Will you come for me?" he asked sliding into her fully groaning at the feeling of her walls clenching around him as she nodded harshly her cheek pressed against the wall.

"Say it," he said as he drew himself out and plunged into her a bit harder making sure she felt every inch of him as he pushed in and out.

"Fuck yes," she moaned as she pushed back helping him along hearing his hard breaths and the groan that escaped him as she twisted and turned just the way he liked.

He rubbed her clit getting her from all angles as he pushed back into her fucking her his teeth grazing her back before biting making her eyes shoot skyward.

"They'll hear me scream," she said unsure of who but they were outside so it made sense she head his dark laughter as he pounded into her.

"I hope they do," he said against her mouth fusing their lips together as pinched her clit making her see white stars feeling just on the cusp.

"Klaus," she shouted as her mouth ripped from his her climax skyrocketing as he pushed on prolonging the beautiful agony her walls closing in over him.

He grunted still gliding in and out of her refusing to come even as she sunk into the wall his body guiding her into another quick release loving how she called his name each time.

He slowed his pace as she came back down helping her turn around her walls closing down on him holding him there, "You're still hard," she sighed.

He was very aware of that without her input, he thought as he licked his lips, "You're going to make it up to me," he said as he tugged off his henley.

Caroline's eyes rolled up to his, "On your knees Love," he told her his thumbs caressing her face especially around the upturns of her lips the makings of a smile forming.

She grabbed his shirt recognizing his intent and set it down on the ground before she set herself on her knees her face close to his still throbbing cock.

She licked her lips with excitement looking from it to him, "Suck," he commanded she grinned as her hands ran up his thighs her lips coming over the reddening head.

Cum slid from the slit as she licked it, she felt him tense as her mouth pushed further over him sucking hard as far as she could.


	13. I Hear You

"I know that my boss is supposed to be in charge but she's doing it all wrong and I shouldn't feel like I'm failing because she is," the blonde went on explaining to her date about her day.

Klaus watched from the table next to her as her date subtly rolled his eyes drowning her out as he cut his steak and bit into it nodding at the appropriate moments.

The man gestured for the check to come cutting off the blonde that had caught his attention her eyebrows furrowed in confusion as he excused himself from the table.

Klaus took his moment to rise waiting for the man to disappear into the restroom before he took his chair across from her, "Your name is?" he asked getting comfortable.

She arched an eyebrow at him sitting back, "Caroline," she told him looking uncertain the moment after as to why, "Was I being too loud just now?"

"No actually I quite enjoyed it," he told her honestly resting his arm on the table leaning closer to her, "Not so sure about him though," he added pointing with his eyes to the restroom.

She groaned her head falling back giving him a nice view of her long neck, "I always do that, I'm just nervous and I talk," she said gesturing with her hands.

She groaned again realizing she was doing it again, "I'm sorry," Klaus grinned as she spoke shaking his head enamored with her.

"Nothing to be sorry for," he replied as her date reappeared, "Listen your boss is an ass who doesn't deserve your worry," he told her as he stood up.

His hand went to hers kissing the back as the man moved closer, "Much like him," he whispered before pulling away the man standing next to them now.

"Caroline," he said looking bewildered, "Who's your friend?" he said his voice tight as he looked at her then at him Caroline he learned had a beautiful smile too.

"Klaus," he said introducing himself to both of them shaking her dates hand, "I was just telling Caroline somethings come up at work."

Caroline looked at him dumbfounded, "Oh so you're her co-worker," the man said relieved taking his seat back, "Well if you have to go."

"I mean are you sure?" she asked already getting her bag looking at Klaus probably wondering what he was thinking as she looked back at her date, "Okay? Okay."

Klaus couldn't believe she was going along with it, "Well see you mate," he said patting the man's shoulder before gesturing for Caroline to lead the way out of the restaurant.

"I don't even work today," Caroline muttered pulling her purse strap up over her shoulder, "I said that like three times in the last twenty minutes.

"I know I heard you," Klaus responded as he took her hand, "That was right after the whole Bonnie forgot her lunch so you had to spot her a ten story."

Caroline rolled her eyes at him, "Are you aware that you're extremely self-confident in holding my hand and kind of an ass for listening to my droning when my own sort of boyfriend doesn't."

"Yes," Klaus replied unable to wipe the smile from his face as he stopped them looking her dead in the eye, "After tonight he won't be your boyfriend any longer," he promised.


	14. Smoke Alarm Thing

Blaring noise made her open her eyes she groaned pushing herself up as she looked around her eyes adjusting to the dark landing on the alarm clock.

Three. Fucking.A.M. Caroline growled as she got up rubbing her eyes as she stumbled to the fire alarm standing on the tips of her toes to look it over.

Nothing wrong, she thought as she pressed the reset button, the sound was still blaring nearby so Caroline decided to investigate quickly checking the one in her bathroom.

Pulling on her sleep shorts and top she shuffled over to her door and swung it open brushing back the loose waves of her hair as she blinked twice over.

She heard another door open and her neighbor Bonnie appear looking as tired and annoyed as her Caroline shook her head telling her she had no idea what was happening.

The woman went back into her apartment and Caroline turned to her right she almost chocked on her breath when she saw him across the hall.

British dude from 3b opened his door just that moment in nothing but loose knit blue boxers that only seemed to make his deep and sleepy eyes bluer.

"You alright there Love?" he asked having caught her dazed look set upon him Caroline smiled sheepishly nodding to him.

"It's alright folks," their landlord said coming out of the elevator as the sound magically disappeared sirens appearing from the window in her studio apartment that faced the city.

"Some kids thought it would be funny to pull the fire alarm," he explained tiredly as he rubbed his hands together firemen following him out to look over the floor.

Caroline made a face of insincere thanks as her landlord passed her yawning right afterwards the slight tilt of her head making her catch his eyes again.

British dude smiled at her, one of those boyishly crooked smiles that clearly spelled out danger she shivered feeling a twinge of excitement in her belly.

She waved with the hand she had covered her yawn with before turning to step back inside, "Are you awfully tired?" he asked his voice overtaking the silence that was now thankfully surrounding their hall.

Caroline paused her eyebrows half meeting before she realized her was talking to her, her hair flipped backwards as she looked at him, "Not anymore."

"Would you like to come in?" he asked gesturing inside of his own home Caroline squinted tilting her head her lips pursing unsure of his intent.

"Just for tea," he clarified with his hand waving it softly, "Or coffee?" he added shifting from one foot to the other adorably, "Could I tempt you?"

Caroline bit the inside of her cheek to keep from smiling as widely as her mouth would allow her, could he tempt her, she laughed on the inside.

He tempted her every moment she knew of his existence, Caroline nodded once walking towards him as calmly as she could muster, "And you are?" he asked as she paused beside him.

"Caroline," she answered him as his eyes scanned her from up close his smile growing making her stomach flutter as she spotted his tongue inside her mouth.

She felt herself blush, of course that's where it would be, she thought pushing down the images of his tongue sliding over her own.

"Klaus," he said as he tucked his hand in the small of her back helping her inside as she pictured his tongue their too, "Damn," she muttered to herself as she felt him moving behind her.

"I've had more atypical reactions to my name," he said just above her ear, "Would you like to explain yours?" he asked as he let her go walking ahead to the kitchen.

"No," she blurted her hands over her forehead brushing her hair back as he turned his back to her pouring water into the kettle.

She scanned his muscular back as he worked smirking when he turned his head as if knowing what she was doing making Caroline heat up as she leaned her hands on the counter.

Klaus turned around watching her she smiled as she did the same both rather content in their silent observations of one another as the steam rose from the kettle.

He licked his lips, Caroline almost felt faint as he did, why did he always affect her so, she asked herself as she hugged herself trying to keep from squirming.

He crossed his arms his thumb coming up to scratch the edge of his bottom lip before rubbing at the stubble of his cheek not missing a beat as he lifted the kettle up and away from the heat.

She licked her lips almost unconscious of it until she felt the air hit her she smiled waiting until he was finished perusing her refusing to flinch.

"About done?" she asked as he cleared his throat and she jutted her hip out her hand on said hip as she waited as Klaus grinned again conceding.

"No, no," he replied taking two black mugs from one of his cabinets, "I think I've just started," he told her as he opened a drawer Caroline peeked finding a small collection of teas.

"Lady," she said pointing to the blue box, "Leave the bag in," she told him as she came to stand next to him he made a sort of odd look, "I'm dangerous."

"Undoubtedly," Klaus said his face returning to normal, if normal was gorgeous and stoic with a hint of amusement in his eyes and the corners of his lips.

A yawn fell from her lips as the steam hit her nose when he handed her the mug, "Is this your thing?" she asked leaning her side on the counter by the fridge.

Klaus arched his brow asking her to continue, "Pull the fire alarm and invite a woman inside?" she asked from behind her mug as she took the tea tag and wrapped it around the handle.

"First time for everything I suppose," he mused as he leaned next to her only the slight tilt of his head from the corner of her eye as she waited for him to continue.

"Though I have been thinking of ways to get you alone," he told her, "This wasn't one of them," he almost laughed as he sipped.

"The mail routine failed," he muttered as Caroline's eyes widened, she thought it was strange his mail kept ending up in her box but never directly mentioned it.

Instead she would just slip it under his door and sneak back to her home before he could realize, "That makes sense," she murmured trying not to slurp.

"All in all you're here. And I can ask you," he said quietly she noted the twitch of his lips as she turned around looking at him fully.

This time she arched her brow at him asking him to continue, "Will come out with me one night?" he asked setting down his mug and taking hers from her grasp.

"Yes," she nearly blurted again though more quietly as she grabbed her mug again polishing it off, "Just tell me when and where."

"Here," he said sneaking closer as she set her mug aside, "Tonight," he added his lips lingering above hers his head swaying slightly.

Caroline felt exhilaration course through her as she lifted her head up a fraction her lips parting softly as she replied, "Okay then," her lips grazing his.

She almost giggled as she felt him shiver, good, she thought, she affected him too, with a lick of her lips and a soft sigh she moved backwards.

"I've gotta go," she said pretending to look at the invisible watch on her wrist she waved just about to let herself out when she heard him step forward.

"Hold on," he asked she waited the feeling of his hand at the small of her back exciting just like before as he ushered her through the hall.

"Dream of me," he said laughing as she did at the cheesy line all the while knowing that if she did get some sleep tonight that she indeed would.


	15. Here's Looking At You

Klaus found her at the end of the room hiding by the ficus drink in hand.

It was a quick moment that he decided to approach her, their relationship, frindship and he used the word lightly was rocky at best.

Still it was too late to walk away when her eyes met his, "You look beautiful," he complimented.

Caroline smiled half hiding the snort that threatened to escape.

She wondered why he was being so nice and if it had to do something with them being surrounded by his family.

"What?" Klaus asked arching his brow as he leaned in closer to her.

"It's just confusing," she explained after finding a word that fit, "Having you look at me like that."

He arched his brow his eyes imploring her to continue, "And me here pretending to be nice and," she regretted the word as it slipped from her tongue.

"Pretending?" He asked a tightening of his tone took over her making her wince. "So we aren't friends?"

"No," she hurried to explain, "That's not what im saying. I'm tipsy and my words are a little loose but we are friends. " Caroline promised.

"I just, I see you and its hard for me to put you into this box." She made an imaginary square with her hands.

"You're not the guy I met then with all the girls and stupid pranks, mean words. You're you."

Klaus shook his head confused as she went on, "This kind, nice, friendly sexy as hell guy," she told him her hand coming to his shoulder before she took it off.

She sighed upset with herself, "Looking at me like that and it makes me," she almost growled, "Just stop looking at me like that!"

For the first time since she started talk Klaus felt like smiling, "I can't, Caroline. "

The blonde rolled her eyes accepting the narrow space between them.

"Of course you do, you do it all the time," she groaned dropping her shoulders.

He licked his lips, "Let me rectify, I cant stop, I don't think I can. "

Caroline wracked wbrain with what that meant as he paused now collecting his own thoughts.

"I look at you and its like I'm bewitched," he sighed tucking his hands in his pockets to keep from touching her.

"The way you look at me is mesmerizing," he confessed at a loss his eye connecting with hers, "You can't help it either."

Caroline ferlt her heart expanding in her chest, "So," she mumbled, "I can't either, it doesnt mean anything!"

His face grew hard needing to prove a point, "Right, just so you know this look you read from me," he told her slipping his knee between hers as he held her against the wall.  
"It's me thinking about how you'd taste on my tongue as I swirl it on the column of your neck," he whispered in diliberation.  
"The side of your swelling breast as I flick your tightening nipple," he said in promise.  
"The way I kiss your stomach as my fingers dash ahead to tease the seeping wetness of you slit just between your thighs working you up," he said enunciating ever syllable against her face.

"Please step back, I can hardily breathe," she asked pressing a hand to his hard chest.

Klaus perked up straightening as he moved back, "Saved by the brother."

She barely had a moment to realize what he said when Elijah appeared.  
"Niklaus, what did you say to poor Caroline? She looks shaken," his brother asked a hint of a smile over his lips.

"I simply extended my very effective and thourough services to her," his eyes darkened as he looked at her.

"Whenever she feels fit to use them," he said looking from her to his brother.

Kol apppeared right behind them at the door, "Oh don't be dull and talk of business on a night of celebration," he whined.

Klaus smirked walking past them all, "Wouldn't dream of it," he said his tone dripping with sarcasm.


	16. We Intersected

"We've met before, " he said as he kissed the back of her hand his lips reminding her of just that.

"Really?" his sister asked cutting through Caroline's shiver as he thankfully released her hand.

"Yup, he's," she began searching for a lie not wanting Rebekah to get mad at her for sleeping without her brother unknowingly.

"We met once and hit it off almost instantly," Klaus chuckles as she nods, "In the morning we parted ways but I still I recall it vividly."

Rebekah's face fell, "You slept with my brother!?"she exclaimed as she looked from a smirking Klaus to a reddening Caroline.

"Yes," the blonde grumbled thinking smoke might actually be coming out of her ears as she admitted it, "He's the guy I told you that -"

"Boinked your brains out?" Rebekah screeched uncaring that they were on a fairly crowded sidewalk waithing for the walk sign.

"Boinked?" Klaus bit his lip failing at successfully hiding his grin as Caroline fumed between them.

"In all this," she gritted pointedly ignoring her friend as she turned a dark look on Klaus, "You said your name was Nik."

" I believe what I said was you could call me Nik," he clarified leaning as the light blinked 'WALK' his sister following the crowd.

He waited until she was a safe distance be lfore his gaze heated, "Or anything else you liked.

She felt her blood run cold folloed by a rushing heat when he finished , "As long as I got to be the one who peeled that red dress off of you and let it sit on me bedroom floor all night."

Images painted in her mind of her heels digging into his thighs making her shudder as she listened intently.

The heated look he gave her trailed to her parted lips before his eyes locked with hers as if relieving the entire event.

The light flicked again leaving them on a nearly empty side of the intersection his sister watching from the other end.

Caroline smiled at the look of irritation that lingered on her face before averting her eyes back to his.

"It was fun," she told him a look of hope in his eyesenjoying it immensely as it died, "And now you're officially off limits. "

Klaus gaped not amused any longer ass she flipped back her hair waiting for the light to switch again.

"Good thing we had a go," she added with a wiggle of her brows, "I would've always wondered what it would be like. "

The light switched and Caroline didn't miss a beat walking off, "See you." she called behind her with an extra sway of her hops as she repeated her last goodbye to him.


	17. We Intersected Part 2

He was late and he did not have time for this, Klaus thought as he maneuvered his car into the last parking spot near his sister's home.

He barely put the car in reverse getting ready to parallel park when another care nearly side swiped him taking the spot from him he got out in the next second ready to fight about it.

Ready until he saw her bouncing curls as she stepped out of the car swinging her purse on her arm turning her head to wink, "Thanks for saving me a spot," she said as she shut her door.

"Caroline get back in the car and move out of my spot," he said though not as firmly as he would have liked as their fronts touched while the blonde tried to move past him.

"No time," she said kissing his cheek as she went, "You know Bekah hates it when someone is late," she told him as she moved to her the back of her hybrid.

Klaus followed grabbing her hips, "I'm well aware of how much Rebekah doesn't like it when people are late which is why I need you to move your car," he said still holding her.

Caroline's eyes drifted from his face to his hands trailing right back up again a smile growing as she went recalling another night where he had her pinned against her car.

She looks at the house filled with people then back to him, "If she looks outside right now she won't like what she sees either," she told him wiggling her hips.

His grip tightens slightly holding her in place making her step backwards until her body hit the boot of her car and he laid her against it kissing her neck.

Klaus swears when she shivers it has nothing to do with the summer wind that blows past them, "You smell nice," he compliments whispering across her neck to her cheek.

His eyes searching hers, lust, fire, delight, and finally desire, he doesn't thing about it twice as he sets his lips over hers sipping from her supple lips.

She moans pressing herself against him, "Klaus," she murmurs into his mouth as he presses hot kisses to her lips, kisses she's thought about for ages.

"Did you mean it?" he asked as he felt her grind her hips against him making him groan out the rest, "Did you mean it the other day when you aid we wouldn't have another go?"

"No," she moans as he pushes her legs apart slightly getting far too lost in one another as she scrapes her nails from the nape of his neck down his back.

A horn blasts through his lust filled gaze waking him, "I'm going to find another spot and I'll meet you inside," he whispers kissing her again.

"If I move forward a bit you'll fit behind me," she murmurs blushing as he arches his brow clearly remembering her hand prints against her windshield.

Caroline playfully shoves him, "That won't repeat itself if you," she says before his lips meet hers again cutting her warning off.

"Now let's not say things we don't mean," he whispers against her swollen lips his fingers brushing her hair as he cups her face their noses rubbing softly.


	18. I'll Be Seeing You

"Maddie stop twirling your hair," Klaus said as the bus lurched forward the bus driver eager to get back to the school after a long day of waiting for the group in a hot parking lot.

Klaus glared at him when he looked back to make sure the children where okay the man quickly slowed down as he looked at the child sat next to his niece.

He studied him longer than he intended to finding the boy looking up at him in amazed wonder Klaus smiled at him sensing something familiar about him.

He had the bluest eyes he'd ever seen with just a flicker of green, eyes he'd seen only once before, "Are you alright?" he asked, "That was a bit of a bump back there."

"I hit my head," the little boy said rubbing the side of his head that had hit the metal deathtrap earlier thanks to the carelessness of the bus driver.

"How about a diversion?" he asked the boy opening Maddie's notebook and giving him a scrap sheet the boy grinned nodding, "Would like a pencil?"

He nodded once more his curly blonde locks shaking as he did, Klaus blinked a multitude of times as he watched him barely hearing Maddie's soft humming.

Klaus couldn't understand why he thought of her, he hadn't thought of her in ages, actually not true he just hadn't seen her in ages.

He pushed her back focusing instead on his niece and the boy who seemed to get along quite well sharing ideas about what they were working on.

As he shifted in his seat snapping a quick shot of Maddie to horrify his sister with later for riding in what she liked to call '**_Transportation for commoners_**' when bus finally pulled into the school parking lot.

The doors opened as their teachers stood and started announcing the instructions for the chaperones like himself before they started to let the children off.

"What is that?" he asked leaning over him trying to decipher what he had been trying to create when his mind clicked and he smiled, "A bird?" he inquired.

The boy nodded bopping his head around as he continued drawing the wings, "My mom says that my daddy had one on his arm like this," he told Klaus.

His eyebrows shot up at the coincidence, "How funny, I have-" he said incredulity filling him as the boy shot up and Klaus looked around to realize that only the three of them where left.

He grabbed Maddie's hand and walked them to the front lifting Maddie into his arms as the boy walked in front of them practically racing when he found someone in the crowd.

"Mommy," he exclaimed as he ran down the steps onto the sidewalk Klaus turned to find a blonde woman with similar curls to his own bent over hugging the boy.

"Oh, look at you," she said excitedly as she stood up still hugging him at her stomach, "I missed you today," she told him kissing his head.

Her head lifted as he stood awestruck on the steps of the bus crowding them his chest feeling a bit too tight as his niece held onto him and the realization that hit him.

"Klaus," she said calling him by his name, his mouth went slack as he forgot to breath his feet stepping down one by one this much closer to her.

"Caroline," his head moved in amazement his body tingling he felt Maddie slide from his side quickly finding a friend nearby uncaring of what was happening.

"Fuck," she muttered swallowing hard before her eyes almost bugged out as she covered her sons ears too late making him giggle.

"Mommy said a bad word," he said snickering as she let go of his ears to pull on her own hair in clear distress from the sight of him.

"Madeline," Klaus said without looking over at his niece who was still on the bench, "Sit still while I talk to that lady," he said as he approach Caroline.

Caroline heard that and grabbed the boy stalking off with him, "I'm not talking to you," she said as she turned the sidewalk and Klaus followed behind them.

She looked back from the corner of her eyes her face, just as beautiful as ever even as angry as she was just now, "Let's go Will," she said as she grabbed the backpack from his shoulders.

"Oh yes you are," Klaus said using his long legs to step in stride right next to her his hands in his pockets as he walked ahead of Caroline then turned on her.

She stopped before bumping into his chest, "Get out of my way or I'll go through you," she warned him tilting up her chin as her hand moved her son behind her.

Klaus' eyes flickered from her to him peeking out of the side of her dress with clear interest at who had his mother all riled up, "I want to have a word," he said quietly not wanting to quarrel.

They stood eying one another, Caroline's lip quivering as she willed herself not to cry and his whole being on edge at the thought that he'd missed so much.

"Shouldn't you go get your daughter?" she asked cutting through the penetrating tension as a frazzled hand ran through her hair.

"She's not my daughter," he said remembering how words worked, "She's my niece, Rebekah's," he clarified recalling the December he took her home to meet his family.

He covered his mouth as the boy revealed himself once more standing next to Caroline, "But he's mine isn't he?" Klaus asked not needing a confirmation as his eyes met Will's.

"When did you get back?" she asked him answering him with a question in return instead, not that he needed the answer now.

"Just last month," he told her, "A new position opened up so I took it and came back home," he explained wishing he'd come home sooner.

"Oh," Caroline said like his answer had hit her, "I-I didn't know that you'd been back," she looked down at Will, "He's four," she told him.

"I gathered," he said slowly stepping closer hoping she gathered that he came in peace, "I should have called, I wanted to, but I didn't know if you'd want to hear from me."

"I have to get to my mother's," she said softly looking at her watch, "Um," she sighed as she began digging through her purse finding a card.

"My number is there, or my address, whatever," she said still shaking as she handed it to him careful not to touch him as he took it.

"Will is spending the night at his grandma's tonight so you can stop by," she whispered Klaus nodded a new feeling coursing in his veins.

"It's very nice to meet you," he said to Will who smiled as he took his hand and shook it he felt her eyes on him through the entire encounter.

He took a step back locking eyes with Caroline, "I'll be seeing you," he murmured to her as he showed her the card she handed him tucking it into his chest pocket right by his heart.

The corner of Caroline's lip quirked into a semblance of a smile in the last second before he looked away finding his niece Maddie already running towards him.


	19. I'll Be Seeing You Part 2

"Uncle made me wait while he spoke to the nice lady who brings us cookies sometimes," Maddie said as soon as he walked into his sister's home completely betraying him.

Klaus' face looked horror stricken as Rebekah launched herself on him, "You left me daughter alone," she exclaimed lunging the newspaper at him.

"I'm leaving," he said barely escaping as he shut the door behind him, "Talk soon," he called behind him to a still ranting Rebekah.

* * *

"Any plans tonight?" her mother asked as Caroline got her bag and was getting ready to leave she winced as she turned looking at Liz.

"No mom, just going to stay in," she said honestly though omitting one small factor, "Don't look at me like that," she said as she hugged Will.

"Caroline, you're still very young," her mother started saying as Caroline inwardly rolled her eyes, "There's no need for you to live your life like you're me."

Caroline snorted at that, "I am not," she rebuffed trying not to sass her mother but it was just so hard to not fall back into old patterns.

Will giggled as she ruffled his hair, "Mommy's talking to a boy today," he said totally rating her out, she eyed him with a look that had him pouting.

"Oh really?" her mother asked squatting to meet him at eye level, "Is he's nice?" she asked will as she looked up at Caroline with an inquiring eye.

"Okay, I gotta go," the blonde said waving to her mother as she practically ran for the door, "Be good," she said to Will one last time.

* * *

'_**Can I call you?**_' a text came through her phone as she was at an intersection with a deep breath Caroline pressed the speaker.

"Yes" she said switching on her Bluetooth.

She heard her phone go off the light switching to green, "Hi Love," she smiled at the endearment, "Sorry I –it slipped," he excused himself.

Caroline waved it off before realizing he couldn't see, "It's fine," she told him, "Klaus?" she asked trepidation seeping from her pores.

"Yes?" he answered in question.

"Hey, I'm sorry, this is so weird," she told him sincerely, "I dunno what to think," she explained in so many words unbelieving of her day.

"It's a little complicated," he said giving her that much she agreed with a smile, "You named him after your father," he added as if he'd been thinking on it.

"I did," she replied looking up, "I can't believe you remembered that," she admitted as she reeled internally driving down the road.

It took Klaus a beat but he didn't disappoint, "I remember everything," he told her in a soft tone as his memories, feelings, had risen clogging up his throat.

She rubbed her temples steering her car with her elbows, "Look I was going to make ziti for dinner," she said conversationally as she parked in the lot by the store, "Are you interested?"

She could feel him smirk at the other end her lips quirking involuntarily as his voice boomed through her cars speakers, "I am," he replied softly making her heart flutter.

She tapped her fingers on the wheel trying desperately to relive the growing tension inside of her at seeing him again, "Would you like me to bring wine?" he asked.

Caroline's brows shot up at the suggestion, "Yes! That would be great," she said thinking of the white one he always brought her when they were dating. "Could you get-"

"The white one," he finished for her and this time she could hear his smile as well as hear his affection for her, "See you then," Klaus said.

"Bye," she returned searching for her phone on the passenger seat to hung up before she realized, "Wait, that makes it sound like a date," she said before hearing the line disconnect.

* * *

She barely slipped out of her shoes when she heard his knock, very distinctive two tap knock and felt her body run cold with dread.

With a slight wince she straightened taking a deep breath as she opened the door, "I'm not too early am I?" he asked scratching his brow.

Caroline smiled at the feeling of first date jitters, "No, I just got home too," she told him hoping to ease his mind while she couldn't with her own.

She stepped aside letting him in, "I was going to change," she told him gesturing to her work clothes as she tossed her hair back.

"You look beautiful," he said his eyes admiring as he took in her button down shirt and tight pencil skirt she somehow managed to get on this morning.

"Thanks, um kitchen is that way," she told him as she pointed with her finger uncertain about the etiquette in this situation. "I just I need a second."

Klaus nodded, "I'll put this to chill," he said respecting her need for space which she silently thanked him for as she raced to her room shutting the door behind her.

"What am I doing?" she asked herself her hands brushing back her hair, "I'm hiding from the father of my child in my bedroom."

As Caroline answered herself she caught a look of herself in the mirror, "You're mad," she told herself before rushing out of her room toward the kitchen.

She slid realizing she was barefoot when she caught sight of him already boiling the water for her, "Sorry," he whispered as he caught sight of her.

"No you look good," she said blushing as Klaus smiled back to her, "I mean you did good," she reiterated striding towards him.

He shrugged, "I just thought I'd help make dinner," he said his eyes glowing with memories she wished they would stop so her stomach wouldn't do that flutter thing.

"Thank you," she said as she cranked open the can of four cheese, "Did you enjoy the field trip?" she asked hoping to lead with small questions.

"I did," he replied as he scoured her cabinets until he could the colander, "Art museum," he simpered Caroline made a noise of agreement.

Klaus waited for the noodles for her to okay him straining the noodles, "It's his first year," he said doing the math in his head.

"It is," Caroline said happy they were talking about Will not the disconcerting feelings forming in her chest, "I balled my eyes out his first day."

"I wish I had been there," he told her his words on point, "I wish a lot of things," his voice had a tone of regret and Caroline knew he had those same feelings forming.

"Hey, this just happened," she tried to justify, "You were gone by the time I found out we had even made Will," she smiled, "We were way over by then."

He watched amused as she waved her hand in emphasis, "I should have called, or written," he said moving closer to her with each word pouring the noodles into a pan she had set aside.

"I tried calling your parents," she said as she ate some of the cheese garnish nervously, "I didn't even know Maddie was Rebekah's, I swear."

"I know," he said his look washing away all worry something that was worrisome on its own she thought vaguely.

"Right, it's just I've kind of been hiding in this bubble I created for me and Will and you just popped it so I think I can freak out a little," she rambled as they started to add layers of cheese to the pan.

"By all means, I won't stop you," he said as their hands brushed, their eyes locking, "I'm working through it myself."

Caroline dropped her hands at her sides, "Okay, are you seeing anyone?" she asked as she set a hand on the counter needing to know.

Klaus looked stunned at the imposition, "I'm sorry," he asked though she was certain it wasn't a question.

She repeated how she said it in her heard and started again, "Just because I need to know for Will's sake," she added, "As in will he need to be introduced to someone else, is it serious?"

Klaus stopped layering the cheese too leaning towards her so she could see the honesty in his reply, "There hasn't been anyone else," unspoken words hang in the air.

"You?" he asked hoarsely in response she tilts her head, "Are you seeing anyone? Does will know him?" he asked almost sure she couldn't be alone.

"No one," she shook her head surprising him, "Just Will and I," she laughed nervously, "My mom's worried I'm tragically single.

She snorts thinking about their earlier talk, "Wow I can't stop talking," she said as she felt him infinitely closer making her more nervous.

"Would you like me to open the wine?" he offered licking the line of his lip afterwards making her body jerk with feeling.

"Yes please," she answered drawing out her reply as she grabbed for the pan sticking it in the oven to distract herself from the way he was looking at her.


	20. Diet Woes

Klaus sat down in a chair by their kitchen wondering what her '_**Hurry home,**_' text was about to find a couple of stacks lying around the table.

Caroline appeared a second later kissing his lips as she sat down next to him, "Okay were getting married," she said her ring sparkling with the sunlight.

Klaus nodded already aware of that fact but knowing the look she was giving him, she was serious about whatever he was about to say, "I need to get on a diet."

He felt himself groan before he actually did out loud, "Caroline you don't need a diet," he tried to interject but she swatted his hand away.

"Yes I do," she insisted sitting up in her chair, "It says so in all the magazines I read in preparation for this conversation," she informed him as she slid a stack to him.

"You prepped for this," he asked already knowing there was no way she hadn't prepped and planned for every scenario.

"Yes," she said with a nod of her head, "Because you have to diet too," Caroline told him as she scooted her chair closer.

Klaus lifts his shirt, "You think?" he asked rhetorically an impish grin forming at the way her mouth goes slack at the sight.

Caroline leers snapping out of it as she squeezes her eyes shut, "Damn it no," she exclaims losing one battle as she practically climbs the table.

"We don't need diets," he insists looking at his beautiful girlfriend who was perfectly fine with her body last weekend by the lake.

"You're right," she says and Klaus thinks she's seen reason already preparing to chuck these wasted trees filled with pictures in the trash, "I do," she adds.

Caroline looks up pointing to the roof determined, "I have to fit into the dress I've had picked since this morning at three am."

Klaus looks up at the ceiling for a whole different reason, "Caroline," he grunts wanting more than anything to go back in time about a thousand years when bridal magazines weren't in existence.

When standards of beauty weren't as difficult and arbitrary on a woman, "No," she says drawing him out of his musings, "Three twenty-five."

Klaus hugs her to him his hands squeezing her hips before sliding down her backside so she has to leave her seat and take his lap.

"You don't need a diet," he tells her from an objective point of view his eyes lingering hotly over her breasts peeking from her top. "I love your curves." He murmurs.

Klaus kisses her neck, persuading her, "But, but," she sighs with jerky breaths as he scrapes his teeth along her collarbone.

"If you want to eat a little healthier or run a little longer than you usually do fine," he says before licking the long line of her neck, "But don't exert yourself."

Caroline pulled back quickly her eyes narrowed, "It sounds like you're telling me what to do," she told him pulling out of his hold as she stood up.

"I'm not," he said watching as she fixed her shirt unconsciously rubbing her thighs together, "I swear," he told her.

"That's it," she announced pointing at him then herself, "I'm dieting," she says determined.

"This sunset sucks," she whined as she stood up finished with her last set of bridal lunges, "It's orange and pink, so not cute."

Klaus didn't spare the sky a glance as he sketched the lines of Caroline's face from memory, "It usually is," he commented, "But then there's the soft shades of blues mixed in with purple."

"Klaus," she groaned though not the way he would have liked, "Stop disagreeing with me," she told him as she moped sulking to the couch next to him.

"I'm adding to the conversation," he said looking at her with a soft lift of his shoulder when she sat next to him instead of on his lap.

"Well don't," she grumbled shifting so they faced each other, "And stop eating my pixy sticks," she whined out of hunger watching the sugared powder drop coloring his tongue.

"They became mine when you cleaned housed and said you couldn't eat them," he informed her with a smile that said she was about to cave.

She narrowed her eyes, "No fair," she said as she knocked the one he just opened out of his hand watching it drop to the floor next to them.

"They're really yummy," he said unbothered as he grabbed another from the bag and opened it turning his attention back to his work.

"You don't ever say that word," Caroline said as she moved her leg Klaus felt it land over his own as she pushed herself up so she was straddling him.

"I know," he mumbled as she drew nearer collecting his sketchbook and setting it softly aside before her hands ran up his chest.

Caroline kissed him her lips sucking on his tongue making him realize just what she was up to and while it aroused him he had to say something.

He pulled back with a grin, "Does my tongue taste better than usual?" he asked tucking a stray curl away from her face a she blushed.

"Diets are stupid," she said as she lounged over him kissing his lips softly as he nodded agreeing with her, "Can I have a stick now?"

"Which one?" he asked smugly, as his hips rose to meet hers, Caroline bit his lip as she rose up on his lap grabbing for the pixy.

"This one first," she told him as she opened the last red one and poured it over her own tongue as he watched her comfortably from his lying position.


	21. I'll Be Seeing You Final

"Are you my dad?" Will asked startling Caroline as she woke up nestled in Klaus' embrace making her gasp as her eyes bug out hiding Klaus under the sheet and wrapping herself with the comforter.

"Caroline," Klaus grumbled from beneath the bed sheet making her blood pressure spike hearing her heartbeat pound in her ears as she leans over him to look at Will.

"Will, where's grandma?" she asked as Klaus grunted from underneath the sheet his hand slipping around her back as she tried to get up.

"Downstairs," he says lifting the blanket up to look back down at Klaus, "He looks like me," Will says ignoring her distress as she gets off of the bed.

"Mommy he's so my dad, look at the birds," he tells her as she hurriedly pulls on her nightgown and brushed back her hair noticing Klaus is grinning like an idiot at her and Will.

"Caroline, what the hell happened here?" her mother asks as she enters right after she manages to pull her robe over her shoulders.

Her mother gawks at Klaus in her bed clearly naked and Will standing next to him in a panic, "We had a lot of protected sex," Caroline blurts.

Her mother's face falls at hearing Klaus chuckle the blonde turns her head glaring until he looks admonished enough as he sits up on the bed.

"Good Morning Ms. Forbes," Klaus says remembering her from the one time he met her five years ago as he shifts up covering the dangerous bits.

"I'm Kl," he begins to say but Liz sends him a look that silences him Caroline bites her lip to keep from smiling at his reaction to the Forbes deadpan.

"Please I know who you are, Will go to your room while I talk with your mother," Liz says silencing Klaus he almost pouts as Caroline watches.

Will looks just as chastised as he leaved the room with a small wave in Klaus' direction Klaus grins waving back as he wraps the sheet around his waist.

"Mom, could you get Will and pack an extra set of clothes for this weekend," she asked as she picked up the things they knocked onto the ground last night.

"Caroline-" her mother begin but Caroline uses the same technique she used on him cutting her off, "You're incredibly early and I'm dealing with something."

Her mother purses her lips biting whatever remark has come to her as she follows after Will without a final word in Caroline or Klaus' direction.

Caroline huffs looking back to Klaus as she hears the bedroom door shut, "Why do I feel like I'm back in high school?"

"Most likely because you were naked and your mother walked in," he says standing still unbothered by not having any pants making her body tingle.

Caroline smiled at him, "Please stop being so helpful and get dressed," she asks him moving closer to him Klaus tugs her by the hand and pulls her near.

His lips tease hers unabashed as his hands grip her hip and back pulling her flush against him swallowing her sigh a quirk in his lips telling her he likes it.

"Wait," he says pulling her closer as she moves back, "Your mother remembers me right?" Klaus asks making her laugh and nod her head.

"Good, good," he says as he hugs her again enjoying her warmth grinning as Caroline nips at his chin, "You think he likes me?" Klaus asks her befuddled.

"I think he'll come up with his own notions about you," Caroline said feeling him tense, "He always wanted to meet you," she says trying to boost him up.

"I can't believe I have a son and I don't know if he likes me," Klaus groans letting his head fall on her shoulder his lips brushing her neck.

"Put some pants on, we'll get breakfast and you can ask him," Caroline said probably enjoying this a little more than she should have.

"Pants," he repeated looking around the room for the jeans Caroline tossed after dragging them off of his legs last night after she asked him if he was staying for good.

He tugged them on as she watched, his eyes flickering to her parted lips, "_Are you really staying?_" she asked as his lips met hers in a moment of tenderness Klaus' tongue tracing the seam of her lips.

_"You're here, there's nowhere else for me to go,"_ he murmurs as her lips part granting him access his tongue sliding against her own in a loving caress that has her blood singing.

"You can't look at me like that when we're downstairs," Caroline tells him undoing and re-doing the knot at the front of her robe.

"Like what?" Klaus asked as she handed him his shirt his hand coming up instead to brush back her hair as his eyes told her he knew exactly which look.

"That, we have to create a stable environment," Caroline said sounding as if she'd recited a page from a parenting book, "Will is just so important."

"Since the moment I knew, the moment your eyes met mine yesterday he has been important to me," he promised kissing the worry line over her temple.

"Don't doubt that," he murmured, "I want this work, more than anything," he promised as she hugged him relief flooding her that she hadn't made a mistake.

"Come on, you have to make those crepes I've dreamt about if you want people to like you down there," she said swatting his backside as she walked away.


	22. Not On Schedule

He felt himself stomping towards the exit desperate to get to the vehicle rolling his eyes as he heard the hurried footsteps of his sister and her assistant.

He had barely seen her in passing, she was altogether new to his small group which made him edgy of at least that's what he liked to blame it on instead of her piercing blue eyes.

With a sigh he pushed back the thought of her perfect pink parted lips a memory he kept from the first time they met and focused instead on the next few minutes.

Flashes began thanks to the mob of camera men and women outside as he heard Caroline mutter something about keeping a tight schedule that made his lip quirk.

The doors opened and instantly he felt himself tense his small pause caused his sister to run into his back and almost topple over into the crowd.

Another flash hit his eyes Klaus swore these sunglasses were only for show as a conversed-clad someone stepped on his foot as he tried not to get shoved again.

Klaus threw a small glare in Caroline's direction at the small stomping and she threw him an '_oh please_' glare he half-smirked knowing him stomping on her feet would hurt more.

Still for her to treat him like that made him feel good considering most of his assistants before were only to happy to appease him even if he was at fault.

He turned his head caching sight of his sister as she pushed her way through with amazing durability especially in the outfit and shoes she had walked out in.

One girl he saw almost jumped Marcel his bodyguard they were this close to the SUV when the vehicle lurched forward without them and crashed into a water hydrant and it exploded before his eyes.

His stomach dropped as his only viable exit drove out of his grasp quite literally his head turning to his sister who was shoving a few people off of her boyfriend Marcel.

A thought appeared that maybe he should hire her for the next outing instead of Marcel as the noise went up a level people quickly realizing he was in the middle of the thicket.

The fans rioted in an instant as he felt a hand grab his firmly he gripped it unable to turn in that direction to see so Klaus wasn't sure who it was or where they were dragging him.

He nearly fell as he helped one woman up who then promptly dropped at his touch thrilled he shook his head at her as he moved faster.

It wasn't until he threw his head back his eyes widening at the sight of her, her hair bouncing in the wind as she got them through maneuvering their bodies like a master.

Klaus held her hand tighter as she pushed through saving him as he forgot about his luggage and everything only focusing on them both.

Her face turned worry marring her features as she drags him through the crowd his glasses falling a second later he swears he hears them crushed as they crouch and run.

He hears Marcel behind him yelling for him to '_go_' and he kicks it into high gear his other hand grabbing her forearm as she leads them the other way.

He feels an elbow to his face and can only imagine how Caroline is holding up in front of him now that his fans seem to have caught on that she's with him and not a part of the crowd.

His hand quickly grips her at her waist maintaining their closeness as the situations intensifies and then finally he doesn't feel as if he's being groped from every angle.

It's the first time they've ever been alone and someone he's more nervous now than he was before impossible but true and it's all her.

"Where are we going?" he asks as she gives one final tug and they hastily run into an alleyway he hadn't noticed before.

"I'm kind of making this up as I go along," she says with little confidence as his fingers entangle with hers the crowd quickly gaining as they walk speedily.

* * *

Caroline feels like a computer that won't boot, '_Klaus Mikaelson is holding my hand_' should not be the only thoughts running through her head.

"He's my boss and I'm not a weirdo fan wanting a lock of his hair," she tells herself thankful its still loud enough that he can't hear her and mad that she even said it outside of her mind.

Klaus smells unbelievable but seriously that wasn't the point she tells herself as she takes a deep breath her eyebrows shooting up as she hears noises from behind them.

"Quick," she says shoving him against the wall as a few of the remaining fans run past them her lips brushing his accidentally spiking her blood pressure.

Klaus licks his upper lips as she tries not to think anything of it focusing instead on the crowd of people a few feet away from them searching.

He shifts against her crowding them both into the corner they have hid themselves in as she hears one say, "Is that him?" Caroline looks at him in panic.

"Sorry," she whispers against his lips as she presses her lips to his her eyes rolling back at how his lips feel against hers.

Her eyes roll back to keep from moaning as his fingers weave through her hair his head tilting as he kisses her from another angle as the crowd passes.

They hide in the shadows looking like two lovers instead of what they really were assistant and boss that thought is like a wet blanket over the warming heat building in her stomach.

It's the one thing that makes her stop kissing him as his lips linger over her face, "Thank you," he whispers in her ear as it grows quiet.

He groaned deep in his throat the moment her lips touched his it was a clever idea one that had been played out in a few of his films but he'd never done it before.

Not with someone that made him feel like the characters in his film felt, his eyes fluttered shut that instant feeling her body pressed to his.

The fog clears making him shiver as she speaks, "Not a problem," she replies as drops her hands from his chest refusing to meet his eyes as she takes a small step back giving him some space to breathe.

* * *

Their eyes locked as she tucks her hair back into her ponytail and fixes her green jacket his body tingles with excitement, he vaguely wonders what is happening to him.

His back feels like its glued the brick behind him keeping him from moving on from the moment it when she fixes him with look that he makes an effort to move.

"You know that's the look you give Geniveive right before you take her in your arms and kiss her in the first **Kiss Me Or I'll Kill You** movie." Caroline tells him as she crosses her arms.

Klaus smirks in victory, "I thought you didn't watch my films," he comments wishing he could see the pink coloring of her cheeks as she laughs nervously.

She really hates him, she thinks as she shoves him softly hearing him grunt as he bounces off of the wall and uses the action to spring forward.

"Well I'm a sucker for vampire hitmen flicks," she says as he draws closer his hands reaching for her as she walks backwards and he strides forwards.

"I wish they'd let you keep you accent though," she remarks as her hands go up his chest pressing against her fingers.

"You like it, do you?" Klaus asks as his hand caresses one of hers over his chest her mouth falls open then clamps shut making him want to eat the grin forming on his lips.

"I mean it's- it's not bad," she stutters as he touches her hands running them down his front until she's hugging him to her, "Like beer goggles,"" she blurts as she smells him again.

Klaus chuckles as his hands ride up her arms massaging her as she mewed his face leaning against hers as he holds her neck and cups her face.

"I feel the same way about your laugh," he admits their mouths an inch apart, "To put it shortly it makes me fervent," he tells her, "The happy lines it makes I spend so much time trying to recreate."

Caroline feels the wind get knocked out of her, "We should be heading back, I think I dropped my phone," she sputters as she grasps for a reality because this can't be it.

She wracks her brain trying to think whether or not she got hit in the head earlier and if so how hard as his eyes search hers.

His hands on hers heating her up as he shakes his head, "They can wait a little longer," he tells her as his lips brush her quivering lip once his nose pressing against hers.

"But the schedule," she pants as her chests pushes against his with every breath he smiles nodding softly, "Klaus," she sighs as he kisses her again.

"We'll make it," he murmurs in between kisses as Caroline gives into him feeling that he means more with those words than just the schedule.


	23. Out for A Run

She felt her lungs burning in her chest the faster she pushed herself over the hill hearing Klaus slowly gaining on her, "Ugh," she hated feeling that smug look on her back.

"Come on Caroline," he shouted from behind her, "Just come back down," he said sounding as if he was effortlessly gaining on her which only fueled her.

She didn't reply as she pushed through the ever growing hill breathing the way her old trainer had taught her so she wouldn't exert herself.

Then she saw it, out of the corner of her eye and she cursed him as Klaus came into view by her right arm a smile in place while she probably looked like a red tomato.

Before she knew it her hands were shoving him Klaus' face contorted at the unexpected push as he stumbled forward the second she did it she felt bad.

Really, she did, only a twinge of gratification hit before she felt him catch her ankle and drag him down with her rolling as she went.

They rolled together landing on a semi-flat part of the hill he had bet her she couldn't reach the top of before him, Caroline didn't even know why she wanted to prove anything to him.

Since the day she met him at Rebekah's birthday party he had been the bane of her existence but he was also an excellent runner and she need him.

Of course when she had begrudgingly asked him to help her get back into shape because she had been slacking as of late the usual smug grin grew.

Boy did he drag it out too, sometimes he still made a point to remind her how she needed him especially when she was working her ass off and really wanted to drop him on his.

Which she just had so, opps, she winced feeling a rock at the center of her spine making it uncomfortable to lie back.

Well that and also that fact that Klaus was on top of her constricting her breathing his eyes widening as they assessed one another, "I shouldn't have done that," he said.

Breaking the small moment they shared as he began fumbling his hands running over her face and neck over her shoulders softly but deftly checking her fingers and ribs.

Caroline shut her eyes biting her lip as his hands roamed her waist and over her stomach, "What are you doing?" she asked between jerky breaths.

Klaus looked up from her thighs, "Looking you over, Love," he answered in the simplest form as his hands dragged down one of her thighs and then the other.

She groaned as he was checking her flexibility making him pause before finally coming to her ankles his breath tickling her, "Stop I'm fine except for one thing."

Klaus quickly crawled up her front holding himself on his hands at either of her sides as Caroline squirms her hand disappearing behind her.

"Rock," she said showing him as she leaned up on her elbows tossing the rock aside, "But thanks for the concern," she told him as their breaths mixed.

His eyes seemed glued to her face flicking once to her lips as if asking permission, Caroline had no clue how things had escalated or when but she felt like it was always like this.

With a tilt of her head and a slight lift of his chin their lips brushed their noses pressing softly as she watched him through half-hooded lashes their breaths growing more frantic.

Her hand came up his arm to his shoulder her thumb caressing his neck as her fingers dug into the nape of his neck and he kissed her again.

She wanted to curse, instead she cried out in response hearing him groan in unison as he bent his elbows and gave in consuming her.

His arms at her shoulders as Klaus cupped her face his lips and body smoldering over her own encompassing both Klaus and her.

Her hips lifts grinding under him as he pushed his body up sliding as he continued kissing Caroline from another angle their running shorts rubbing against their sensitized skin further lubricated by their sweat.

He growled her name making her whole body shiver at the sound his tongue sliding over her own, sparks flying across her closed eyelids.

This morning they hated each other hadn't they, she asked herself as he sucked her upper lip into his mouth their teeth clashing passionately.

Her nails scraped his scalp making him moan as he ran a hand up her side unlike before a feeling of passion beholden and true as he reached her chest.

His hand pressed against her rising breast squeezing eliciting a sigh from Caroline herself, "There could be people around," he said as he felt her hand slide over his stomach.

The second he said it her eyes shot open and she realized what her wandering hands had been doing, "What if there aren't?' she asked surprising him.

He kissed her neck nipping at the back of her ear tenderly only encouraging the flame inside of her, "Tell me what you want," he demanded as his hand folded down the elastic waistband of her shorts.

"What you like," he continued as he watched her reactions as he licked down the slick valley of her breasts until he reached her moist top.

He pressed hot kisses to her covered stomach that seemed to bleed through the fabric as he tugged on the waistband once more his hand pushing up her shirt.

She let out an exaggerated breath as she watched him growing altogether too hot, "Tell me or we'll go back to pretending there's nothing between us but utter annoyance," he told her.

Caroline paused at the offer his tongue darting out to lick the tip of his perfect lips, lips that made her swollen with his kisses.

She waited too long because Klaus began to shift moving to get up disappointment evident as she half whimpered at him getting up.

She grabbed him by his necklaces dragging him back down over her to keep from popping them, "I want you," she pants her hands weaving into his hair as she feels him crawl over her.

"I like having sex outside," she confessed as he gripped her backside pressing her center to his she almost kisses him but pulls back surprising him.

She flips him so he's on his back, "And I think it's my turn to look you over," she informs him with a dangerous grin as her hands run down his chest.

If she feels him stirring against her thigh she pretends to ignore it in favor of touching his shoulders, molding his arms and pressing his fingers to her hips.

She kisses his neck and bites his sternum as he watches her slowly slide down his body his mid-drift exposed from her exploits.

He groans throwing his head back as she bites him right next to the happy trail that leads straight down his into his shorts.

A line Caroline's tongue becomes familiar with a second later making him jerk up in response dragging her mouth back to his as she laughs climbing into his lap once more.


	24. Bop It Or Pull It

"Fuckin' bop it," she mutters tossing the toy out of her window in a rage.

The idea had been a good one but with her day nearly over she went in search of something to do.

It was only then she had found the birthday gift Matt had bought her last year still wrapped up.

After Caroline stripped of her work sweater and slid out of her slacks.

A knock on her door surprised her shuffling she reached for some shorts.

She buttoned them as she made it to the door swinging it open.

"Fuck me sideways," she muttered under her breath at the sight she's met with.

Dirty blonde curls smirk and dimples down to his hard chest and perfect legs.

It's quite the sight but the one single thing he hold out to her grasps her attention.

He's holding onto her BOP IT which is still vibrating, embarrassed doesn't cover what she feels.

"Gently first, Love," he replies with an accent while touching his forehead she simpers.

"I might have a concussion," as he steps closer leaning on her doorway looking like the cat who caught the canary.

Caroline purses her lips, "That's mine," she cries snatching it back.

She goes to shut the door but he blocks her with his boot.

She licks her lips, "Invite me inside," he asks his eye connecting with hers.

"I don't know you," she answers determined making him chuckle as she opens her door.

"I'm Klaus, downstairs neighbor," he introduces himself, "I ride the loud bolstering bike you like to tell off."

"Stupid bike guy," Caroline says recognizing him, "Sorry," she added quickly. "I'm Caroline."

"Caroline," he savors her name, "Will your boyfriend get mad if you invite me inside for a drink?" Klaus asked blushing.

"Oh I don't have a boyfriend," Caroline corrects because even if she did it was her choice.

She winces looking at the plastic toy then at the bump on his head, "Did I really drop this on your head?"

"Yes," he replies as she lets the door fall open inviting him inside.

"I'll get you an ice pack," she tells him rushing off to the kitchen.

She might curse but she was also southern, hospitality ingrained, "Lemonade? Tea?" She offered.

"I'll have what you're having," Klaus responded as he sat down making himself at home on her sofa.

"An old fashioned," she says as she walks back leaning over him to set the ice over his head.

"A woman after my own heart," he murmurs as she sits on the coffee table in front of him.

Caroline smiles sucking in her bottom lip her eyes traveling him, "You're into day drinking?"

"I'm 'into' your hopes and dreams," he responds leaning closer, "Whatever you'll offer."

"Smooth," she replies though not as sarcastically as she could have.

"Do you want to pull it?" He asked reaching for the toy as she flushes.

She might taste blood from how hard she bites her lip as he speaks images forming in her mind.

His permasmirk grows into a smile, "If I win I get the oppurtunity to ask you out," he grins.

"You could just ask me out," she says scooting closer to him taking the toy he offered.

"Would you say yes?" he entreats brushing her hair back from the side of her face.

Her eyes go wide as his eyes sparkle, "Yes," Caroline replies as she grabs the bottle she left on the table before.

"Would I be too forward in asking to kiss you before that?" Klaus asked taking it from her grasp curious as he sips from the rim.

She shakes her head, "No, I've been thinking about doing just that since the door swung open."

He blushes again intoxicating her as their breathes mingle his hand cupping her face.

His thumb caressing her cheek as she shuts her eyes kissing him feeling his lips eagerly slide over hers.

Her mouth parting at the feeling of his tongue gliding along her own softly as if memorizing her.

"Thursday night then," he asks quietly his forehead resting with hers.

She smiles widely, "Tomorrow's sooner," she quips pressing a last small kiss to his incredibly delicious lips.


	25. On The Radio

"11:11 on Hybrid radio and you know what that means," Klaus utters into the microphone as he holds onto his headphones smiling as the first beats of the song begin.

"To the blonde I met today at the coffee shop, I think I love you," he says bemused at the first verse begins and he removes his headphones nodding to Kol behind the glass.

"She's going to kill you," Kol mouths as Klaus laid back in his chair thinking of the blonde in question, he bit his lip in contemplation.

He thought of the soft waves the framed her face and the floral top that highlighted her skin and freckles right down to the skirt that displayed her perfect legs.

The one image he couldn't get out of his mind was her face, her screech as he accidentally spilled his coffee on her and she shoved him.

He smirked at how eloquent she was as she rubbed at the stain on her chest that his eyes often wandered too, he'd asked her name but she refused to comment.

When he went to acquit himself she rebuffed him Klaus hadn't smiled like this in ages, he had to know her, and fortunately his station reached the entire campus.

He was the night DJ helping out his fellow classmates through late night study sessions and jams playing, 'Who's That Lady' was only the beginning.

For the next week and a half he went on to play certain classics that alluded to the blonde in question though he had yet to meet her again.

"Klaus you have a caller," Kol said as soon as 'You're Body Is A Wonderland' played at exactly 11:11, right towards the end of his turn.

"I don't take calls," Klaus mutters his hand holding up his head as he reads over his last term paper until Kol gave him a shit eating grin.

"It's her," Kol replies gesturing with the phone before transferring it to his own he swallows hard as the line starts blinking, "Pick up you-"

Klaus sends him a warning look as he picks up his phone and hits the blinking light, "Who the hell do you think you are?" her melodious voice rings in his ears.

He clears his throat thoroughly pleased, "Klaus Mikaelson, you're on the air," he responds making her squeak adorably, is there nothing she doesn't do perfectly, he asks himself.

"Get me off the air," she cries as he scratches the scruff over his chin thoughtfully, where is she calling from he wonders.

"I can't Love," he says as Kol spins his finger trying to get her to keep going, "Why don't you tell me your name?" he says conversationally.

"Stop playing songs about me," she tells him sounding like she's had just about enough, "It's not funny and you're paying for the dry cleaning," she informs him.

"With pleasure," he adds as the lights of his phone begin to light up again he looks up at Kol who seems to be finding this incredibly funny.

"Don't be cute," her voice is clipped and just as thrilling as the first moment he laid eyes on her and wiped her chest with his napkin.

"Impossible," he responds amusement evident in his tone, "Tell me your name," he entreats leaning his head on his elbow as he preens.

She huffs on the other end creating a static sound but he waits, "Come outside," she tells him neglecting to tell him her name.

"You're here?" he asks surprised his body shooting up so fast his ears hurt from the tugging of the headphones still on his head.

The blonde in question actually growls on her end, "Get out here, it's cold and I can't curse on air," she mutters annoyed.

He scurries putting his homework away and zipping up his bag waving Kol in, "On my way Sweetheart," he says as he shoves his backpack into his brothers chest.

"It's _**bleep'in**_ Caroline," she exclaims making him grin as Kol's assistant caught her explicit word and added a sound effect instead.

He strode outside managing a cool breath before he stepped outside into the pavilion, "That wasn't hard was it," he says pulling his hoodie over his head as he rubs his hands together.

"You're an idiot," she mutters as she shifts on her feet jutting out her hip as she crosses her arms watching him move closer to her.

Klaus looks around spotting a few more people in the area than usual especially at this time of night, "And you're drawing a crowd," he replies standing beside her.

"Walk me to my dorm then," she says with a tilt of her head her eyebrows arched in challenge, one he graciously accepts with a bow of his head.

She mellows in minutes teasing him about all the things he's said in the last week, he finds he doesn't mind because he loves her laugh.

He loves it even if it was at his expense because she listened to him and also his boss loved that he'd been reaching out to the listeners.

They've just about made it to the student dorms when he turns to look at her, "Caroline," she smiles reaching for her identification card to buzz herself in.

She pauses looking at him, "I enjoy you," he admits loving the blush of her cheeks as she tucks her hair back behind her ears.

"_If_ you can find it in you to stop embarrassing me on air you can enjoy me tomorrow night," she says immediately wincing at the way her words sounded.

"I know what you meant Love," he whispers as he presses a kiss to her cheek, "Tomorrow at six," he offers biting the tip of his lip nervously as she nods before stepping inside.

"And it's Caroline," she says before the door shuts, "You know now so no pet names," she tells him as the door shorts.

Klaus chuckles into the night, "Until tomorrow Love," he tells himself before walking back to his apartment on the other end of campus.


	26. Rival Reunion

The disco lights orbited around the tackily decorated gymnasium as Caroline and Elena strode into the center of the reunion where the mascot lay painted into the floor.

The blonde looked around the darkened room pursing her lips, "I need a drink," she concluded as she gripped her clutch to her stomach walking past her friend.

"Caroline, don't leave me here alone," Elena called as Caroline pushed through the crowded area her nose scrunching at the music.

She noted that they declined to use any of the tips she had emailed a few weeks back when they had asked, with a roll of her eyes she turned to look back.

"I'll be right back," she assured her friend waving her off as she walked swiftly to the other end where the bar was set up.

"Get me a-" Elena shouted from behind the blonde following slowly behind her as she gripped the skirt of her dress recognizing a few faces in the crowd.

"I know, two seconds," she exclaimed to Elena as she bopped in order to miss one of the waiter's serving trays coming straight at her forehead.

"Holy Oprah there's Bonnie," Elena said waving as Caroline turned her head spotting their old friend smiling back at them from far away.

"Ugh," Caroline groaned as soon as she turned away looking back at the bar where she spotted him barely withholding an eye roll she plastered on her best Miss Mystic smile and marched.

* * *

She scooted to the end of the bar hoping to get one of the bartender's attention quickly as Elena disappeared satisfied with the fact that Caroline knew what to get her.

Just as she had placed her order she was spotted by the lesser evil, "Aren't you adorable," he complimented her as he slid into the empty spot on her right.

Caroline made a curtain of her curls as she nodded, "Hmm," she sighed not agreeing of disagreeing with his remark as she tapped her foot waiting for her drink.

She swore she might name her first born after the bartender as he came closer with her order and set them on the bar before he could go on.

She lifted the plastic cups up and swirled away, "Not to your liking Darling?" he called as she was about four feet from him, "How about my brother?"

She squeezed her eyes shut hoping he didn't mean, "Kol don't embarrass yourself," she stilled at hearing his voice again suave and collected. "And you are?"

From his tone she could tell he was looking her over, assessing if he liked what he say, it almost made her cheeks pink as she placed her drink to her lips and sipped.

She turned her head to look at him her heart skipping as she saw him, "No one you'd remember," she replied polishing off her drink soon after.

He watched her bemused as she shakily placed her empty glass and Elena's on the next server tray that passed hearing Elena somewhere in the back of her pout.

She crossed her arms turning to look at him directly a fixed look on her face as he approached her, "Would you like to have a drink with me?" he offered huskily.

"I'd rather die of thirst first, but thanks," she responded with a bit of snip in her tone as she jutted her hip and turned back around with a way of her hips to walk away.

His calloused hand touched hers as she moved, "You look awfully familiar Love," he murmured his lips brushing her cheek making Caroline swallow hard.

"Still have that habit of using pet names instead of people's actual names?" she rebutted taking her hand from his grasp.

He smirked, "Now you really sound familiar," he remarked as he walked in step with her reusing her refusal until she placed a hand on his chest stopping him.

She gasped feeling her skin heat at the electricity that burned her palm, "You really don't recognize me do you?" she asked him with a soft shake of her head.

"Not particularly, no." Klaus admitted to her as she dropped her hand with a scoff in his direction before she strutted away.

"Have a nice night," she called behind her as she did before making it back to her mousey little friend on the other end of the room.

* * *

Caroline rubbed her face careful not to run her eyeliner as she made her way back to Elena half surprised when the brunette grabbed her arms excitedly, "What did Klaus have to say?"

"Nothing," she replied fluffing her hair in a show to prove to herself that it didn't bother her one bit, nope, not one bit that he didn't recognize her.

"What do you mean?" Elena squealed, "You're arch rival had nothing to say? _No 'You filled out nicely_,' or '_Hey wanna make out?_'"

She huffed defensively, "Really Elena? _You filled out nicely?_" she almost screeched, "Why would you go there first?" she asked her as Elena loosened her hold on her.

"You know what nevermind," Caroline said brushing her off just as she had Klaus, "He didn't have anything to say because he didn't recognize me."

Elena's eyes nearly fell from their sockets at her answer, "Holy cow," she cried as she held onto Caroline's shoulders almost jumping.

"I know," Caroline pouted biting her nail before realizing what she was doing and mentally slapping herself for being unhygienic and almost messing up her manicure.

Elena's jaw dropped, "Are you mad about this?" she gasped a grin forming over her pretty features as she looked from her to him behind her.

"No!" Caroline clarified, "Miffed maybe," she said with a shrug because how could he not recognize her sure a lot of time had passed but still.

Elena turned her halfway, "You should go talk to him," she urged her friend making Caroline's head spin at the idea.

"No," she cried, "Are you insane?" she asked her friend as she turned herself back around and moved Elena further towards the door.

"What?" Elena asked, "He's the one who can't keep his eyes off of you since you walked away," she enlightened her with a smug look.

"What? No. Shut up," Caroline said resisting the urge to look back at him, "Seriously?" she asked more herself than Elena.

"It's true," the brunette said nodding her head profusely, "He's got sex eyes, it looks like he just mentality ripped off the zipper of your dress and is about to take you over the bar."

Caroline gaped at her use of words, "Elena did you have a few shots of Damon's flask?" she asked incredulously sniffing her friends breath.

"Two, I needed okay?" Elena said as her face changed and Caroline immediately knew what was up looking around and finding the problem.

"Because Stefan's here?" she asked seeing her friend flinch at the sound of his name making Caroline wince for causing that reaction.

Elena nodded fixing the straps of her dress, "Yeah but I'll deal with it as it comes," she said maturely as they heard Elena's cousin Kat laugh.

She groaned coming to a quick decision, "Should we just go?" Caroline asked wanting to brush off the eyes burning in her back and help out a friend in need.

"No," she yelped, "Sex eyes is making his way over," she exclaimed as she pushed Caroline away from her a good foot or two away.

Caroline was lost bumping into a hard chest, "Shit-" she cursed as she shut her eyes taking a breath as her hands flattened on said hard thing.

"Would you like to dance with me?" hard thing asked making Caroline look up at the familiar voice, Klaus, of course making her curse her luck.

Elena stepped in shyly speaking for her, "She would," she said as Caroline fumed her eyes promising with one look that Elena would most certainly pay.

"Elena," she bit out as Klaus's hand set itself over hers, sliding it to his back as his other hand pushed hers up to his shoulder.

"It's your favorite song anyways," Elena muttered as she finally got her drink and sat down at a table nearby her hand coming up moving back and forth asking Caroline to go on.

Caroline looked up into his penetrating stare, "Come on, I won't bite," he promised like he would if she said she'd like him to, the idea sending shivers through her.

"Fine," the blonde said giving in as his hand rubbed tender circles into her back putting her at ease rather reluctantly the longer she looked into his eyes.

* * *

They swayed left to right in time with the beat as he eyes her, their eyes locked as he searches his mind for those eyes, how he recalls those eyes.

Why her skin makes him hot, his palms sweat and that smile of hers that makes his lips twitch to replicate it, "Did you rally graduate at the same time as me?" he blurts.

She laughs nodding, "I did, I remember you're salutatorian speech well," she compliments with a seriously genuine look.

Klaus smiles as he spins her, "I thought it was rather good," he says once she's back in his firm hold a little closer than before.

She shrugs playfully forgetting herself, "I liked the valedictorians better," she adds as her thumb brushed the scruff of his neck where his collar ends.

"Caroline Forbes," he gets it, his whole face lights up as her name pours from his pink lips, lips she thought about making her own more than once over the years.

"Bingo," is her only reply as the song ends as she pulls back creating some space between them as she looks up at him through hooded lashes.

"You look incredible Love," he compliments as their fingers tangle after she trails her hand down his arm making him bit the corner of his lip.

"Thank you," she returns, "You're a sight yourself," she tells him looking him up and down like cat on the prowl a satisfied sound leaving her smiling lips.

"I can't believe I didn't recognize you," he continues amazed a look of concentration crossing his features as he berates himself for not knowing her.

She blushes this time she's sure of it because of the heat forming in her neck and belly and that look in his eye that says he's noticed too.

"Well, a lot's changed," she sighs thinking about the days she spent in this room practicing with her squad as he watched with the pretense of waiting for Rebekah when she looks back at him.

She smiles, "What's that look about?" the blonde asks him making him grin his dimples cutting through his cheeks making her heart sputter and start again.

"I think my crush on you came back is all," he admits in earnest as the heat in both their faces inflames tenfold making her throat dry.

"Seriously?" she croaks, "You did not have a crush on me," she laughs as she feels her ego grow just the tiniest bit from the compliment he's just paid her.

"I did," Klaus nods, "I fancied you quite a bit from time to time when you weren't yelling or obliterating my hard work," he affirms his face growing nearer.

"Fancied?" she parrots softly lifting her chin up, "You?" she dares to believe him the party lights disappearing until it is just them.

"Dance with me again," he asks unable to let her go his nose brushing hers affectionately their eyes wanting, teasing, their breaths mixing.

"You haven't let me go," she reminds him squeezing his hand in hers as their legs mesh his pant leg brushing her bare leg pushing her back in step with the music.

"I don't plan to," he told her as he kissed the corner of her mouth smiling at the look of disappointment when he didn't kiss her fully instead.

There would be time for that later he promised her with every movement that evening.


	27. Teachers

_**Writing due to boredom. Sorry**_

"Careful now wouldn't want the maths teacher to have to step in and teach your English class," His smug voice rang in her ears making her blood boil.

"It's just math class," she retorts in a swift breath turning on him, "Not maths Kl-Mr. Mikaelson," she says stepping back after realizing how close they are.

She looks down at his curved lips before her eyes flicker back up, "And I don't need your help teaching Romeo and Juliet," she adds as she hears her students step into the hall.

Klaus walks around her amused at the fury that encases her eyes, something he can't help but add to, "Because I wouldn't be an expert on the matter," he replies with a wave of his hand.

"No," she answers back crossing her arms, "That's why you're the maths teacher, you know graphs and sins?" she taunts with a finger pointed to the side of her head.

He arches his brow obviously making her cheeks pink as she hears gasps behind her, "That's a math thing Dana not a innuendo" Caroline clarifies looking only at Klaus.

"Yeah I got that Miss Forbes," Dana replies laughing as Klaus and her look on at the classmates that are smart enough to disappear from view.

Caroline glowers at Klaus as he stares down Dana, "Go to your desk," he commands her wanting a moment to talk with the blonde.

"Why? Are you going to kiss and ease the tension?" Dana blurts out making Klaus flush his eyes darkening as if the girl hit a nerve.

"That was too bold," Klaus says stepping closer to Dana making her teacher step in closer to him before he can give her detention for the rest of the semester.

"Go Dana," Caroline tells hearing the girl laugh as she walks back into her classroom, "Start the movie," she adds shouting behind her.

"What was that about?" Klaus asks as Caroline steps back shutting her door with a final look into her classroom before looking back at him.

She shrugs, "They have this thing going," she replies awkwardly waving her hand as her hair flips Klaus observes her waiting for her to continue.

She squeezes her lips shut and tries not to tell him the truth, she holds out for about five more seconds before she blurts out, "They think we have a thing," she reveals.

His eyebrows shoot up along with the corners of his mouth giving her a full grin and damn him if she isn't weak in the knees, "Go on," he insists.

"We don't obviously," she rambles as if she needs assurance in that aspect but he just watches, "They just think we," she stutters as he moves closer his hand brushing hers.

"Fit well together," he suggests as he tangles their fingers his eyes watching the action before locking with hers, "I can't help but agree," he remarks.

"Klaus," she says her eyes pointing to the cameras he grins pulling her into his class doorway blocked from view nestling her into the corners of the walls.

"Are you in little to no words trying to tell me you like me?" she asks breathlessly as he laughs softly into her mouth nodding as she lays her head back in the wall.

"Would you like to have lunch?" he asks his fingers brushing her cheek not trusting her voice she nods sliding across the wall before she replies.

"I would like that," she tells him as he clings to her hand, "I have free period after too if you want to leave campus," she smiles as she walks back to her classroom leaving him to watch.


End file.
